


Not Always As They Seem

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen's a bit of a bad boy and he's gotten himself into some serious trouble. Now he has to get his act together…who better to help him but the cute little geek kid in his English class, who's hiding a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **WARNING:** This story is quite different from what I usually write. It contains mentions of child abuse, and actual violence. I do, however - want you to know that you can expect the outcome to be my usual. It's just a bit of time before it actually gets there.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The phone startled Donna Ackles out of her deep slumber. She fumbled with the bedside table light and grabbed the phone. 

 

"Hello?"

 

"Is this Donna Ackles?"

 

"Yes it is," she said, her voice quiet and scared. She shook her husband beside her.

 

"This is Sergeant Mike Rumsfield of the Richardson police department. We have a Jensen Ross Ackles in custody. Is he your son?"

 

"Yes, oh my God! Is he alright?"

 

"Mrs. Ackles, you might want to come down to the police station, he's..."

 

"Sergeant, is my son alright?" she asked, sobbing.

 

"We've arrested him for drunk driving and possession of a narcotic substance."

 

Donna closed her eyes tight and sighed. "Thank you, we'll be right down."

 

~*~

 

"Jensen," Principal Allen said, "I don't think that you do understand. You're failing three classes, you're on probation with the courts - boy, you're just one step away from juvenile detention. When are you going to settle down and get serious? And sit up!" he growled at the slouching seventeen year old sitting in the chair before him.

 

Jensen sat up and sighed. "I'll work harder."

 

"You'll have no choice! You have to stay on campus – that means no more cutting classes. You have one month, son, one month to pull up your grades or you're off the football team. You hear me?"

 

"Aww, come on, you can't do that!" Jensen said worriedly.

 

"I can, and I will. You may want to think about a tutor. There are plenty of kids at this school who get excellent grades who may be willing to help you out. My suggestion to you - find one. Now get out of my office and get to class."

 

Jensen sighed and walked to the door. He glanced over his shoulder at the principal who was arranging Jensen's file on his desk. Jensen opened the door and upon his exit, slammed it so hard that the glass cracked.

 

~

 

"So what happened in Allen's office?" a boy in Jensen's small group of friends asked.

 

"Told me to get a tutor and get my grades up or I'm off the team."

 

"FUCK! He can't do that!!!" the boy yelped.

 

"Look Mark, I don't like it anymore than you do, but I'm in such shit from my parents over getting arrested last weekend, and now this. My father is gonna have my ass. Cause you know that fucker Allen called him."

 

Mark was a large, beefy boy, perfect defense on the football team, and Jensen's best friend. "Man, this sucks!" 

 

"You're telling me. I have to find some fucking geek to tutor me. My days are gonna be so fun!" he said sarcastically.

 

"Who you gonna ask?" one of his other teammates, a boy named Alex, asked.

 

Jensen shrugged. "Was thinking about that Padalucas kid, in English. Know who I'm talking about?"

 

"Yeah..." Alex laughed. "Ole fag boy himself!" he howled out in laughter.

 

Jensen tensed slightly but played it off with a laugh. He looked across the masses of kids outside eating their lunch and spotted the kid he was talking about. 

 

"Huh, there he is. I guess not time like the present, right?" he asked, getting to his feet and heading toward the boy.

 

"Hey," Jensen said. He looked down at the boy sitting at the table. He was so young looking, but Jensen knew that he was only one year younger than himself. Jared had skipped a year of school and was a senior like him. He had nice facial features, he was cute, Jensen thought. He had big green-brown eyes and cute dimples. Jensen thought with a mouth like the kid possessed, he'd probably have one hell of a smile. If he ever smiled, that is.

 

He peered up at Jensen through wire-rimmed glasses, looking scared to death. "Yeah?"

 

"I'm Jensen, I'm the quarterback of the football team and I...”

 

"I know who you are," the boy answered.

 

"Yeah, ok - so I uh, I had a meeting with the principal today and he told me to get a tutor to help me out with my classes or I'm off the team, and I was wondering it you'd do it?"

 

"No, I have a heavy course load since I'm going to go to Harvard. I really don't have time to tutor anyone this year."

 

“Harvard? Isn’t that - like in Boston?”

 

“Yeah, it is.” Jared smiled.

 

"You sure you can't help me, just a few nights a week?" 

 

He sighed. "Why do you want my help Jensen? Huh? So you and your buddies can make more fun of me?" 

 

"I don't..."

 

"Do you even know my name? Or did you just call me geek when you decided to ask me for my help?"

 

"I..."

 

The boy stood. "That's what I thought. The answer's no, ok? I just don't have time," he said, walking away. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "My name's Jared, Jared Padalecki, just so you know."

 

~*~

 

"Oh my God!! Jared you idiot!!!!" Caitlin screeched. "You told him NO? How can someone be so smart be so stupid?"

 

Jared scoffed. "You know that all he wants is to come to my house, act like he's paying attention and then threaten to kick my ass if I don't do his homework. No, I'm not doing it."

 

Just as Jared leaned down to put a few books in his backpack, someone slammed his locker shut. Mark, who had about fifty pounds on Jared grabbed him and slammed him into the lockers. "So, Jenny told us you told him no. What'd you do that for, fag boy? Huh?" he asked, pulling him away from the lockers only to slam him into them again. 

 

Caitlin grabbed hold of Mark's huge arm and tried to yank him away. "Let go of him," she groaned.

 

"I don't have time to tutor anyone this year, I've got a heavy course load, and..."

 

"SHUT UP!" Alex yelled as his fist came crashing down beside Jared's face on the locker behind him. He then pushed Caitlin so hard she fell back into the lockers. "You're gonna go to Jensen and tell him that you'll be happy to offer him help, and you're gonna do it today. If you don't, Mark here is gonna kick your ass after school, every day, for the rest of the school year."

 

Jared swallowed deeply. He wasn't the type to fight back; he'd lost that urge a long time ago. "Yeah, sure. I'll tell him."

 

Mark smacked the side of Jared's face three times. "Smart move," he said hatefully, letting go of Jared's clothes.

 

"JERK!!" Caitlin yelled as they walked away. "ASSHOLES!"

 

Jared lightly smacked her arm. "Shut up, will ya?"

 

"Why? They are assholes!"

 

"Yeah, but they'll kick my ass because they wouldn't dare kick yours, so quit calling them names, alright?"

 

"Jared..."

 

"Drop it, and before you say anything else, NO, I'm not going to the principal's office to tell on them. I have enough bullshit at home that I have to deal with, I'm not giving him any more ammo against me, ok?"

 

Caitlin sighed. "Ok."

 

Jared opened his locker and finished packing his book bag then zipped it closed. "Would you happen to know where Jensen is this period?"

 

~

 

"What made you change your mind?" Jensen asked as he unlocked the door to his house, ushering Jared inside. 

 

Jared only shrugged. 

 

"Well, whatever it was, thanks."

 

Jared stared at him a moment, looking stunned.

 

"What? I know how to be nice, Jared."

 

Jared snorted. "Yeah, well you want something from me, like everyone else."

 

"Look, don't do it then, ok? Just leave!" Jensen said miserably as he flopped down on the couch. 

 

He mesmerized Jared. He was so beautiful that it should be against the law. Those full lips, his bright emerald green eyes...his physique was astounding for someone so young. Jared wanted nothing more than to reach out and kiss him...but he knew better.

 

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just that jocks are usually such assholes, and I've heard you with your friends talking about me before. I just don't know how to take it."

 

Jensen turned his head to the side and looked up at him. "Sorry about that, it's just easier to go with the crowd, ya know?"

 

"Yeah, heaven forbid you actually stand up and be an individual. You shouldn't make fun of people just because they’re different from you. I'm not popular, I do well in school, and I'm gay - why do you care? Can't you and your cronies leave me alone? I have enough shit to deal with."

 

"Ok, let's just drop it. I'll tell them to lay off, alright?"

 

"Fine."

 

"FINE!" Jensen snapped back.

 

Jared sighed again. "What are you failing?"

 

"Literature, Calculus, and home-ec."

 

Jared laughed. Hard. And loud. "YOU'RE FAILING HOME-EC?"

 

"Shut up, I only took it because it was supposed to be an easy course. I didn't know you had to cook and sew."

 

Jared continued to chuckle as Jensen sat up and directed him to the table in the dining room. 

 

"Alright, do you have any tests coming, or papers due?"

 

"Yeah," Jensen grumbled. "I have stupid paper due in literature."

 

"What book?"

 

"Don't have one."

 

"You didn't choose one from the list?"

 

"No."

 

Jared opened his backpack and threw a book down. "Here, it's the smallest on the list. Start reading it tonight. The paper is due Friday, right?"

 

"Little Women?" Jensen said, his face scrunched up in disgust.

 

"Yes, it's a good book. Read it."

 

"What book are you reading?"

 

"Pride and Prejudice."

 

"Kinda girly, aren't they?" Jensen sniggered as he flipped through the worn paperback book.

 

Jared snatched the book out of his hands. "Do you want my help or not?"

 

"Yeah, sorry. But Jared, I don't think that I can read a book about a bunch of fucking women flittering around."

 

"Flittering?"

 

"You know what I mean!"

 

"Fine, how about..." Jared paused as he pulled the list from his notebook. "Beowulf, or The Scarlet Letter, or Romeo and Ju..."

 

"God! What the hell is wrong with that woman? Can't she have something normal from like Stephen King or James Patterson?"

 

"Well, both men are great authors Jensen, but they're not exactly literary icon's."

 

Jensen grabbed the book from in front of Jared. "Fine, I'll read Little Women!" 

 

"Good. Now, you have to read half the book tonight, and the rest tomorrow - and we'll work on your paper Wednesday and Thursday. Alright?" he said standing.

 

"You're leaving? I mean, that's not tutoring me!"

 

"No, if I had to sit here and watch you read, it would be babysitting." 

 

Jensen narrowed his eyes and went to say something smart-assed back when the front door opened and slammed shut.

 

"Shit," Jensen sighed.

 

"Jensen!!!" his father's voice echoed through the house.

 

"In the dining room, Dad."

 

Alan came around the corner and looked at his son, then glared at Jared. "Who's this?"

 

"This is Jared, he's agreed to tutor me in math and literature...to help me get my grades up."

 

Alan's face softened. "I'm proud of you son, thank you."

 

Jensen smiled slightly. "Yeah Dad, thanks."

 

Alan took the book out of Jensen's hand. "Little Women? You know that's not porn, right?" he laughed.

 

Jensen snatched the book out of his hands. "Yeah, we know. It's for my book report on Friday."

 

"Well, then, I'll leave you to it. Nice meeting you, Jared."

 

"You too, sir."

 

Alan walked back through the house, and as soon as Jared heard his feet pounding up the stairs he asked "So, they don't know?"

 

"Know what?"

 

"That you're gay?"

 

Jensen was taken aback. "I'm not gay," he said unconvincingly.

 

"OH, my mistake. Sorry!" he said. "Look, I'm gonna go, here's my number if you need to talk to me about anything in the book, ok? It's one of my favorites, so I know it pretty well...call me if you need anything."

 

Jensen walked him to the door. "Jared, really - thank you. You know, for doing this. I don't know why you changed your mind, but I really appreciate it."

 

Jared looked stunned. Jensen really didn't know that his friends threatened to kick his ass. And he sure wasn't gonna be the one to tell him either. "You're welcome. Call me if you need to, ok?"

 

"Yeah, thanks."

 

Jensen trudged over to the table and opened the book to the first chapter and began to read:

 

_"Christmas won't be Christmas without any presents," grumbled Jo, lying on the rug._

_"I don't think it's fair for some girls to have plenty of pretty things, and other girls nothing at all," added little Amy, with an injured sniff._

_"We've got Father and Mother, and each other," said Beth contentedly from her corner._

_The four young faces on which the firelight shone brightened at the cheerful words, but darkened again as Jo said sadly, "We haven't got Father, and shall not have him for a long time." She didn't say "perhaps never," but each silently added it, thinking of Father far away, where the fighting was._

 

Jensen sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face and himself felt like Jo and grumbled. "It's gonna be a long fuckin' night."

 

~*~

 

"HEY!!" Jensen yelled out as Jared walked by the big tree where Jensen and his friends always hung out. "JARED!" Jensen sprinted across the yard toward him.

 

"Jensen...uh - what...what's up?" he asked. 

 

"That book? It's really good. I'm almost done with it."

 

Jared raised his eyebrows. "You read it already?"

 

"Most of it, probably only thirty pages to go. I can't believe that Beth died...you know, and Jo not marrying Laurie - what's with that? And..." Just then the bell rang, informing the kids that it was time to get to their first class. 

 

"Saved by the bell," Jared laughed. "I'm glad you like the book. If you finish it today in study hall, we can start on your paper tonight, ok?"

 

"Yeah, thanks Jared."

 

~

 

Jensen sat and fidgeted through the rest of his classes that day. He couldn’t wait to get home and spend time with Jared. He sat and watched the time tick by painfully slowly until the final bell rang. He snatched up his books from the desk and ran to the door, making it outside before most of the other kids had even finished getting their things out of their lockers.

 

He smiled when he saw Jared’s shaggy head walking his way. “Jared!” he said loudly. “Hey!”

 

Jared looked up and saw Jensen motioning him in his direction. “What’s up?” he asked almost shyly, noticing the stares that they were getting.

 

“You’re still coming over, yeah?” Jensen asked him. 

 

“Yeah, we need to work on that paper of yours,” Jared answered.

 

“I started it in study hall. Maybe we can – I don’t know, go to Marzetti’s for a slice or something first?”

 

Jared swallowed and then shook his head no. That was the place where all the popular kids hung out at after school. He’d gotten slammed into the side of the building one time by the star baseball prick because he looked in the window once. “No, I don’t wanna go there.”

 

“Ok, um, how about the lake?” Jensen shrugged.

 

“Yeah, ok.”

 

They started walking. “Guess you can’t drive, huh?” Jared asked.

 

“No, my license was suspended until I’m 18. It’s not that far of a walk, and we can dump our books at my house on the way.”

 

“Yeah, sure, I don’t mind walking.”

 

When they got to Jensen’s house, they put their books down, then Jensen went into the kitchen and grabbed them a couple of bottles of water. “You ready?” he asked, handing a bottle to Jared.

 

They started out the front door and walked the first three blocks in silence. 

 

“So,” Jensen said suddenly.

 

“So what?”

 

“You’re really gonna go to Harvard?”

 

“No, I’ve been rethinking it. I just – you know, I don’t wanna leave my little sister here with…” Jared stopped talking and rubbed his side. “I don’t want her to be alone.”

 

“Dude, she’ll be here with your Mom, that’s not alone.”

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing yet, ok?” Jared snapped.

 

Jensen held up his hands in defense. “Sorry. We’ll change the subject.”

 

The rest of their walk to the lake was made in uncomfortable silence.

 

When they finally reached it, Jensen walked down the long pier that jutted out into the lake, stopping about midway to pull off his shoes, so he could let his feet hang down into the water when they got to the end. Jared followed suit.

 

He gasped as the water hit his feet. “Shit, I don’t know how it can be this hot out here, but this water is always this damn cold!”

 

Jensen laughed. “You think it’s bad like this, you should have your brother throw you in it when it’s forty degrees out. I thought my balls were gonna fall off!”

 

Jared threw his head back and laughed. They sat there a while longer watching people walk around. 

 

“Jen?” Jared said.

 

Jensen grinned; he didn’t bother to correct Jared. Usually he hated it when someone called him Jen or Jenny, but with Jared, he didn’t mind. Not one bit. “Yeah?”

 

“What’s your Dad like?”

 

Jensen frowned; he knew that Jared lived with both of his parents – so he didn’t really understand that sort of question.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“To have him look at you with such admiration, such adoration – the pride…what’s that like?”

 

Jensen looked down at his feet in the water. “I haven’t given them much to be proud of lately.”

 

“Yeah, I guess not. What were you thinking driving drunk?” Jared asked. He wasn’t accusatory or snotty, just curious.

 

Jensen sighed. “I don’t know. I mean, it’s not like I wanted to get arrested or that I wanted to hurt someone or myself. I was just stupid, was drunk and high. Now I’m scared about being able to get into a good college because I’ve fucked up so bad.”

 

“You probably have colleges creaming their jeans to get you with as good as you play football. Don’t worry about it,” Jared smiled.

 

Jensen looked down and scoffed quietly. “Yeah,” he whispered.

 

“You ever wish when you close your eyes that you’ll wake up and be somebody else?” Jared asked, his chin resting on his knees that were now drawn up to his chest. "Or wake up and be somewhere else?"

 

Jensen laughed. “Only everyday of my life…”

 

Jared frowned a moment; he was trying to figure out how Jensen could be miserable. He was popular, he was good at sports – which was every father's dream, and he was 100 percent gorgeous. What the hell did he have to be depressed about? 

 

He wouldn’t ask of course, but the more that he got to know Jensen, the more of an enigma he seemed to be.

 

They sat there and talked about themselves for what seemed like forever when Jared noticed the darkening of the sky. 

 

"SHIT! I'm late, it's gonna be my ass. I gotta go!" he said nervously, pulling on his socks and shoes.

 

"Alright, calm down, it'll only take fifteen minutes to walk back, don't get your panties in a twist!" Jensen laughed.

 

"You don't understand, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, k? We'll just have to do your paper tomorrow!" And with that said, Jared started running and didn't stop until he took the last two steps up onto his porch, where the front door opened and his father yanked him inside the house.

 

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen’s dad dropped him off in front of the school. He had offered to give him a ride on his way to work. It was hot out, and Jensen didn't want to be sticky from sweat all day, so he gladly accepted. He saw his friends sitting under their usual tree, shouting at him to come over and join them. 

 

Jensen shook his head and walked up to them. "Hey," Mark said, handing Jensen a cigarette. Jensen took a deep drag and promptly put it down to his side so as to not attract too much attention.

 

"So?" Alex started.

 

"What?" Jensen shrugged.

 

"Fag boy make a pass on your pretty ass yet?"

 

"Fuck you Alex!" Jensen snarled, flicking the lit cigarette at his head.

 

"FUCK MAN!!" he shouted, squirming and smacking at his clothes. "You could have caught me on fire!"

 

"Shut up, you pussy," Jensen sighed, turning and walking toward the picnic tables where he saw Jared sitting. 

 

He walked up and stepped up on the bench and sat down on the tabletop. "Hey," Jensen said.

 

"Hey," Jared answered quietly. "What?"

 

"You ok? You seem...I don't know. Weird."

 

"I'm just tired," Jared lied. "I didn't sleep well last night."

 

"Oh. Well, I guess I’ll see you after school at my house, right?"

 

Jared nodded. "Yeah, I told you that I'd help you with your paper, and I meant it, but I have to go home first, alright?"

 

"Yeah...sure," Jensen nodded. He knew that there was something wrong with Jared...maybe he could get it out of him later. The bell rang, and Jared stood slowly, sucking in a sharp, deep breath, holding onto his stomach.

 

"Dude, you sure you're alright?" Jensen asked, scooting off of the table and reaching out to him.

 

"I said I'm fine!" Jared snapped, snatching up his backpack and walking away. "Later, ok? I'll be over after school to help you on your paper!" he growled over his shoulder.

 

As Jared walked away, Mark smacked Jensen on the back. "What's with you man, talking to the gaymo of Richardson high?"

 

Jensen shrugged Mark's arm off of him. "Lay off, he's a nice guy. And he's helping me get my grades up."

 

"Yeah he is!" Mark laughed and high-fived Alex.

 

Jensen turned to look at them. "What's that supposed to mean?"

 

"Oh, nothing. We just made sure that he agreed to help you out, that's all."

 

Jensen grabbed Mark by the front of his shirt. "What the fuck did you do?" he snarled as he yanked him toward himself. Jensen was quite a bit smaller than Mark, but Mark had seen Jensen wail on some kid from another school who had manhandled one of Richardson's cheerleaders at a game once...he knew that a pissed off Jensen would seriously kick his ass.

 

"We told him to tutor you - or else. That's all, man. We didn't do anything to him, I swear!"

 

Jensen shoved him away. "You fucking loser. I didn't need your help!"

 

"Yeah you did! We can't win the big game if you’re not there, Jenny! You know that!" Alex said.

 

"How many FUCKING times do I have to tell you not to call me Jenny?! Don't do it again!" Jensen growled at him as he balled up his fist and shook it near his friend's face.

 

"Yeah, sure," Alex said. "Just calm the fuck down!"

 

"Is there a problem boys?" a teacher asked from behind them.

 

"No sir," Jensen said letting go of his friend’s shirt, "we're fine."

 

~

 

 

Jensen was sitting on the sofa waiting for Jared to come over. He didn't know what to do. He felt guilty that his 'friends' had threatened Jared and forced him into tutoring him, but in the same sense, he was glad because it helped him get to know Jared...and as sad as it was to say, he never would have if it hadn't been for him tutoring Jensen.

 

There was a knock at the door and Jensen shouted "It's open!"

 

A few seconds later, Jared walked into the living room. "Hey. Sorry I'm late, I uh - I..." Jared rubbed the side of his arm, "I had some stuff at home I had to deal with."

 

"S'ok."

 

"What's wrong?" Jared asked.

 

"Nothin," Jensen sighed.

 

"You're a terrible liar, what's wrong?"

 

"I found out that Mark and Alex threatened you into tutoring me. I'm sorry. I didn't know they did that."

 

"I know, don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

 

"Used to it? Used to what?"

 

"Being treated like that," Jared shrugged.

 

Jensen snorted. "Yeah, well at least your home life don't suck. You're a parent's wet dream." Jensen didn't say this sarcastically or snottily. He seriously meant what he said.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jared asked angrily. "A parent's wet dream? That supposed to be funny?"

 

"No, Jared - God! All I mean is that I'm sure your parents are just happy that you're smart and get good grades, I didn't mean anyth -"

 

"You don't know anything about my home life!!" Jared shouted. "You don't know shit about what I go through - so fuck you!"

 

Jensen stood up and reached out for Jared, who had stood and started to walk away. Jared gasped and yanked his arm out of Jensen's grip.

 

"What's wrong with your arm?"

 

"Nothing. Just leave me the fuck alone, ok?" Jared said, tears in his eyes. "You don't know what my home life is like, how fucked up it is. Yeah, you'd think that my parents would be happy that I get straight A’s, that I’ve already gotten into college, a good college! One that they won't have to pay for, but you don't know shit!"

 

"Jared..."

 

"You don't know what it's like growing up with a brother who was the best in everything. He was star of the basketball team, did well in track, and was even the best quarterback in the history of that fucking school. I have a father who hates me because I don't want to play sports. Jeff got a scholarship to Notre Dame because of his football, and he's the cock of the walk of the fucking school - but does it matter that I've been accepted to Harvard? No, and why? Because I can't catch a football, because I wasn't skilled enough to maneuver through tires on the ground and I fell down when I would try! Tell me Jensen, have you ever had the belt taken to you because you dropped the football, or because you didn't hit the fucking baseball - or because you didn't make the basketball team? HUH? Well, I have!!! I'm a freak because I wanted to join the drama club, I'm a failure because I'm gay - because I like dick and won’t have grandchildren. That man hates every fucking thing about me - and he makes sure to let me know it all the time!"

 

By the time that Jared was finished talking, he was freely crying, tear stains tracking down his face. His chest was heaving fast and unsteady.

 

"Your father beats on you?" Jensen asked.

 

"Stepfather," Jared answered quietly as he collapsed to the floor. "He's my step...father."

 

"Stepfather? Why do you call him Dad or your father, then?"

 

"He makes me."

 

Jensen walked over to him and sat down. He carefully reached out and took a hold of Jared's arm, pushing up his sleeve. There were black and blue bruises on his arm. "He did this to you?"

 

Jared nodded.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I'm tutoring you, because I'm not you. I should be the star of the football team, not teaching him," he said in a whisper.

 

"Why don't you tell someone, I mean, you don't deserve to be beaten just for who you are."

 

"He doesn't do it all the time, not anymore. Just sometimes - or he'll backhand me every once in a while. Not a big deal."

 

"NOT A BIG DEAL! Jared, of course it's a big deal!! He's hurting you!"

 

Jared yanked his arm away. "Like you really care," he said trying to get up. Jensen grabbed him and yanked him back to the floor.

 

"Of course I care. Jared, I...I like you."

 

Jared scoffed and shook his head. "You don't need to say this stuff, I'm still gonna tutor you - you won't get kicked off the team. Everyone knows that I'm tutoring you so that you can pass your classes. If I were to back out now, it'd be my ass."

 

"I don't care about that! I don't care about the fucking football game. I could give two shits about it if I did get thrown off the team. I hate it. I hate sports. I don't wanna be involved with it, but I don't have a choice. I have to do it. My father..." Jensen sighed, and then gave a slight laugh. 

 

"You really hate football?" Jared asked. Jensen nodded. "Then why do you keep playing?"

 

"I told you, my Dad."

 

"Would he - I don't know, do something to you if you quit?"

 

"No...but I'd never hear the end of it. And if I don't get in on a football scholarship, I won't be able to go to college. So I really don't have a choice. My folks can't afford to send me to a good college and pay for that for four years," he shrugged.

 

"There are other scholarships that you can apply for, Jensen. What do you want to do with your life?"

 

"I wanna be a teacher," Jensen said. "I always have."

 

"Then you need to tell him. I mean, if he's not gonna beat the shit outta you for it, you should tell him. And you should do better in school."

 

"I'm not stupid Jared. I get bad grades on purpose."

 

"On purpose? Why would you do that?"

 

"To get kicked off the team."

 

"Then why did you ask me to tutor you?" Jared asked.

 

"Because, if I just suddenly started getting good grades, my Dad would know that I've been failing on purpose, Jared. He'd...I'd just never hear the end of it. I'd be grounded until I left for college."

 

"You need to tell him Jensen. You have parents who love you, you have parents who would probably support you if you'd just tell them the truth. I know your Dad pushes you to do well in sports - but the man I met the other day, he loves you...he loves you, and sure, he might be disappointed - but I really think, in the end, it wouldn't matter."

 

Jensen smiled and reached up and swiped his thumb under Jared's eye. "I'm sorry that he hurts you. You need to tell someone so that they can get you out of that house."

 

"I'm not leaving my Mom and my little sister, he'd just start on them. If he ever hits Megan, I'll kill him."

 

"Jared, does your Mom know that he hits you?"

 

Jared shrugged. "No, he doesn't do it when she's around."

 

Jensen leaned in and pulled Jared against his body into a tight hug. "I think you should tell her."

 

Jared pulled away, but only slightly, he was still encased in Jensen's arms. His tongue snaked out slightly and he licked his lips. He swallowed deeply and decided to go for it. He pressed his lips to Jensen's gently. It was a slow, closed-mouth kiss, but when he pulled back, Jensen looked frightened.

 

"God Jensen...I - I'm sorry, please don't freak out on me! It'll never happen again...I didn't -"

 

Jensen reached out and pulled Jared to his lips again, and this time the kiss was longer and slightly more passionate. Jensen pressed his tongue against Jared's lips.

 

“Open your mouth,” Jensen whispered against his lips. Acquiescing, Jared opened his mouth and Jensen dove in, licking and sucking - tasting the very essence that was uniquely Jared.

 

 

~

 

Jared and Jensen were practically inseparable after that day…after their first kiss. They walked to and from school together everyday, and Jensen stopped hanging around with his jock friends in the mornings before class started and at lunch, opting to be with Jared.

 

They’d shared several more kisses in the several weeks that followed, but never going further than that. 

 

Jensen worried about Jared constantly, always asking him if his stepfather had been hitting him again, but Jared claimed that he hadn’t touched him since the day that he’d come home late, when they'd been at the lake. Jensen believed him, because there hadn’t been any new bruises, and Jared seemed much happier. 

 

Jared had made Jensen swear that he wouldn’t tell anyone; because Jared didn’t want to be removed from the house for fear that the man would start in on his little sister or his mother. Jensen tried several times to get him to come clean to his mother, telling him that she would probably throw his stepfather out of the house…but Jared wouldn’t budge on the subject.

 

Jensen’s grades started to improve due to him actually applying himself. Jared knew that Jensen didn’t need a tutor, but he continued to come over everyday after school, and they would talk, do homework or study – and on occasion, make out a little.

 

Jensen had even missed two football practices, using the excuse that he needed to study to placate his father, who was so pleased with Jensen’s improving grades that he let the missed practices slide.

 

One afternoon, they were sitting on the sofa watching television, and Jared kept turning his head to look at Jensen. Jensen would turn to look back at him and Jared would look away.

 

“Why do you keep looking at me?” Jensen smirked.

 

Jared turned red. “M’not.”

 

“Yeah, you are.”

 

“I like looking at you. You’re hot,” Jared said, his face going even more impossibly red.

 

Jensen turned red too, but leaned over and kissed him. Their mouths slid together gently, savoring the kiss. Jensen leaned back, pulling Jared with him, their bodies coming to rest side by side as their hands tentatively touched each other.

 

Jensen slid his hand down Jared’s side where it came to rest on his waist. He pulled Jared’s body closer as their kiss deepened, their hips coming into contact, their erections bumping. Jared grunted loudly as Jensen ground up against him.

 

“Nuhhhhh, oh God,” Jensen groaned as he rubbed himself harder and harder against Jared’s body. 

 

“Jen…Jensen – your parents could come home…” Jared said, trying to push him away. Jensen ignored him, rolling over on top of him and kneeing his legs apart, aligning their bodies perfectly, their jean covered bulges rubbing harshly against each other. 

 

Jensen continued to hump against him, his breath becoming labored and fast as Jared instinctively thrust up against his warmth. Jensen lowered his head and kissed him again, their mouths dancing together in some sort of unsure tango.

 

Jared’s body began to shudder as he came hard in his pants, his loud moan echoing throughout the empty house. Jensen thrust two more times against him, coming just as hard and long, his body going still on top of Jared except for the slowly decreasing shakes of his orgasm. Jensen’s head was buried in Jared’s neck, his breathing still ragged and fast. 

 

“Jared?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I want…” Jensen sat up and swiped his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. “I want to touch you,” he said, his face turning three different shades of crimson.

 

“Can we – I don’t know, go upstairs or something?” Jared asked quietly. “I mean, I don’t want your Mom busting in on us, or your little sister,” he smiled.

 

Jensen stood and headed to the staircase. “Come on,” he said, looking back at Jared.

 

Jared followed him upstairs. Jensen walked after Jared, then shut and locked the door. They stood there dumbly in front of each other a moment before Jensen reached out, his finger looping in Jared's belt loops and pulling him closer.

 

“I really like you Jared,” he said, blushing again.

 

“I like you, too,” Jared whispered.

 

“Can we…you know? Lay down and just – kiss?” Jensen asked shyly. Jared nodded. Jensen walked over to his bed, his fingers still linked in Jared’s belt loops.

 

They settled down on the bed, lying side by side, and began kissing. Jared boldly slid his hand inside Jensen’s shirt and slid his fingers across his flat stomach, lingering around his belly button. Jensen moaned into his mouth and grasped the bottom of Jared’s shirt. He started pulling the garment up his body. Jared stopping him when he was midway. 

 

“No,” he said shaking his head.

 

“Why?” Jensen said confused. “I wanna…I just want to touch –“ he stopped talking looking down.

 

Jared sighed. “Will you take yours off, too?”

 

Jensen nodded and pulled his shirt off. Jared turned bright red and pulled his off and laid back down on the bed. Jensen slid him over onto his back and ran his hand along the hollow of his chest. "

 

"You shouldn't cover up with all those clothes - you look good,” Jensen said as he slid his hand lower. Jared tensed slightly when Jensen’s hand popped the button of Jared’s jeans. He lowered the zipper slowly. “You ok?”

 

Jared nodded unsurely. 

 

“Hey,” Jensen said stopping, “look at me. We don’t have to do anything.”

 

Jared sat up and turned away from him, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “I want to…it’s just –“

 

Jensen scooted across the bed and came to rest beside him. “What’s wrong?” 

 

“What are we doing, Jensen? I mean – is this some sort of thing that you’re just trying? Or are we…are we together?”

 

“Jared, I told you that I like you, and I wasn’t lying, it’s just…” Jensen sighed. “I’m scared. I knew a long time ago that I liked guys, but my family…I don’t know if I’m ready to tell them.”

 

“I’m not talking just about your family, I’m talking about school, too.”

 

“I want to be your boyfriend Jared. I’m just not ready to tell my Mom and Dad. I don’t give a shit about the people at school, I’ll tell all of them if you want me to.”

 

Jared smiled and turned back to him, pressing their mouths together. They ended up laying back on the bed and undressing to their boxers. Jared made the first bold move and slid his hand inside Jensen’s underwear. Jensen gasped at the feeling of a hand not his own wrapping around his hard flesh and automatically thrust into it, quickly returning the favor and pushing his hand down the front of Jared’s underwear. They set a steady rhythm, bringing each other to orgasm quickly. 

 

They laid there gasping for breath and looking into each other's eyes. Jared leaned in and kissed him. Jensen smiled and pulled the blanket around their bodies, and they fell fast asleep.

 

 

~

 

 

“We need to get cleaned up…I think that a pair of my boxers should fit you ok. I’ll throw these in the laundry before my mom comes home.”

 

Jensen got to his feet and walked to his dresser, pulling open the top drawer, and grabbed a pair of blue underwear.

 

“You can clean up first,” he said, pointing to his bathroom.

 

Jared took the offered underwear and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

After Jensen cleaned up, they walked downstairs and Jensen threw their soiled underwear in the washer with a few pairs of his jeans and more boxers.

 

Jared smiled at him. “I’ve never…you know - with anyone.”

 

“Me neither,” Jensen said, pulling him up against his body. Jared lowered his head and they started kissing.

 

There was a startled gasp from the doorway. They broke apart, looking like deer caught in headlights. 

 

“Well, um, sorry about that sweetheart,” Jensen’s mother said.

 

“Mom?” Jensen said nervously. 

 

Donna backed out of the washroom and headed into the kitchen. Jensen looked at her with wide frightened eyes as she left the room.

 

 

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen was slightly freaking out. He was pacing back and forth in the small laundry room, wringing his hands together. Jared watched him as his nerves continued to unravel.

 

“You want me to stay while you talk to her?” Jared asked.

 

“No, I think that it’d be better if I did it myself," Jensen said, taking a deep breath.

 

“You sure?”

 

Jensen nodded. 

 

“Ok, call me later? Let me know what happened?” Jensen only nodded again. “Hey,” Jared said raising his head by placing his finger under his chin. “It’ll be ok…”

 

Jensen’s eyes were full of tears. “I’m not ashamed Jared. I’m just scared that they won’t want me anymore.” Jared smiled at him sweetly and kissed him gently. 

 

“Go talk to her, I know that she’ll be alright. I just know it.”

 

~

 

Jensen walked back into the kitchen. His Mom was standing at the counter chopping vegetables. 

 

“Mom?” he said cautiously.

 

“What is it sweetheart?” she answered.

 

“Mom, lo-look at me,” he said, his voice cracking, tears starting to fall. “Mama, I’m sorry if you’re ashamed of me, th-that I’m…I’m – ga…that I have a boyfriend, that I’m,” Jensen swallowed hard. “That I’m gay. I didn’t ask to be like this, it’s just who I am. I like Jared, and I’m soooo sorry that you hate me for it,” he whimpered.

 

Donna turned around, tears bright in her own eyes. “Oh baby, I don’t hate you. I’m just scared,” she said opening her arms to her son. Jensen walked across the floor quickly and was enveloped in her arms. “I love you sweetheart, no matter what you do, who you are – I love you. I just…it’s such a hard lifestyle. People can be so cruel. I don’t want anyone to ever hurt you.”

 

The door to the kitchen opened, and Jensen’s father came into the room. He frowned at his wife, and she shook her head at him. He stood stock still as he heard his son start to speak again. “Mama, don’t tell Dad. I don’t want him to know. He’ll hate me.”

 

“Jensen, your father loves you no matter what. He won’t…”

 

“NO, Mom. He won’t want a fag for a son. He wants the football star, the homecoming king – the boy who gets the best scholarship to the best college! Not the son who's in love with another boy, hates everything to do with playing football and wants to be a teacher,” he said pulling away, but looking into her eyes.

 

Donna smiled as she swiped her thumbs under his eyes. “You want to be a teacher?”

 

Jensen nodded.

 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Alan asked from behind him. Jensen froze. He stopped breathing. He only took in a breath when Alan’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. “Why didn’t you ever tell us that you wanted to be a teacher?”

 

Jensen turned around. “How could I?”

 

Alan frowned down slightly at his son. “What do you mean?”

 

“Dad, my whole life has been nothing but ‘follow in Josh’s footsteps’ – ‘win that game son’ – ‘be number one’!” Jensen said harshly, imitating his fathers voice. “How could I tell you the truth about me?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Alan said shaking his head. “I never meant to make you feel like you had to be something that you’re not.”

 

“So you’re ok with the…the gay thing?”

 

“Ok’s a little strong. I’m not thrilled son, but do I hate you? No, I couldn’t. Will it take me some time to get used to? Yes, of course it will.”

 

Jensen let out a long breath that he didn’t even realize that he’d been holding in. Alan gave a small chuckle.

 

“What’s so funny dear?” Donna asked.

 

“Guess that explains why a boy as good looking as you never brought home girlfriends,” he said placing his finger under Jensen’s chin.

 

Jensen snorted. “Yeah, I guess it does. Um – I’m gonna go to Jared’s. He was pretty freaked out when you walked in on us Mom, ok?”

 

“Alright, just be back for dinner.”

 

As Jensen left the room he heard his father say, “Walk in on them doing what exactly?”

 

~*~

 

Jensen knocked on Jared’s front door. He didn’t know what to expect when the door opened, but he sighed with relief when Jared was the one who opened it.

 

“Hey, what happened?” Jared asked coming out onto the porch.

 

“It’s good, they were ok. My Dad’s a little freaked out, but it’s gonna be ok.”

 

Jared smiled. “See, I told you! You wanna come in?”

 

“Is your Dad home?”

 

“No, he’s at work – we can go out back,” Jared said leading him through the house.

 

~

 

They spent the next hour talking about Jensen’s family and his desire to quit the football team as soon as he got back to school the next day. 

 

“Hey, since you’ve buckled down with your grades and stuff, and you’re actually smart, I guess you won’t be needing me anymore, huh?” Jared said playfully.

 

Jensen smirked and leaned in close. “I’ll still need ya,” and he kissed him chastely on the lips.

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” came a shout from the doorway. Before Jensen knew what was happening, the man had hit him across the face and then hurled him through the air, Jensen landing on his back in the middle of the back yard.

 

“You come into my house, bringing your unnaturalness and warped fucking mind here and force it on my son?”

 

Jensen got to his feet, gasping for breath, as the wind had been knocked out of him.

 

“Dad! He’s not…” 

 

Jared’s stepfather raised his hand and backhanded Jared across the face, knocking him to the ground.

 

“You son of a bitch!” Jensen snarled taking a step forward. “Don’t you touch him again!” Jensen was nearly six foot tall, but Jared’s stepfather over shadowed him by a good three inches and probably close to one hundred pounds.

 

Jared got to his feet. “Jensen…just go!”

 

“No! I’m not leaving you here to get the shit beat out of you because I kissed you!”

 

Jared’s stepfather took two steps toward Jensen and stuck his finger right in his face. “Get out of my yard you little cock sucking freak! And don’t you come near my son again!”

 

“David!” Jared shouted. “Jensen is my boyfriend and he’s welcome here…”

 

David reached out to hit Jared again, saying something along the lines of “I told you to call me Dad,” when Jensen grabbed his arm. David grabbed Jensen’s arm in a countermove and wrenched it up behind his back; Jensen cried out in pain.

 

“I told you to get out of my yard!” he yelled as he trotted across the yard, shoving Jensen in front of him.

 

”You’re hurting me!” Jensen said, struggling to get out of his grip. When David pulled open the back gate, he twisted Jensen’s arm up higher on his back, feeling the bone give. Jensen cried out in agony as the pain soared through his body.

 

David physically threw Jensen out of the back yard and slammed the gate shut. He could hear Jared yelling.

 

“NO!! What did you do to him??”

 

~

 

Jensen was walking across his front yard; the pain coursing through him was overwhelming. Not only did he feel his bone snap when David had twisted it up his back, but he also felt his shoulder give when he’d been tossed to the ground again. The front door opened, and Donna was standing there tapping her foot. 

 

“Where have you been young man?” she said…then she noticed the distress on his face. She ran off the porch yelling “ALAN!” just as Jensen collapsed into her arms…his world going dark.

 

~*~

 

Jensen woke up to the feeling of his mother’s hand carding through his hair. 

 

“Mom,” he blinked. “What…what happened?”

 

He could tell she had been crying. “JARED!” he gasped sitting up and then gasping out in pain. His other hand coming up to hold his shoulder.

 

“Easy, you have a dislocated shoulder, and there are two broken bones in your arm, your humerus and your ulna,” she said pushing him down on the bed. “Baby, who did this to you?”

 

“Jared’s stepfather, he came into the back yard and saw us kissing. Mom, he hits him. He hit me, somebody’s gotta go over there. Jared could really be hurt!” he sobbed. "I've seen the bruises on his arms, his back...someone's gotta do something."

 

“Son,” Alan said from the corner, his face stony, red, and very angry. “Tell me exactly what happened.

 

~

 

Sherri, Jared’s mother opened the door. “Hi, can I help you?”

 

“Yes, can I talk with David please?”

 

Sherri tilted her head to the side. "Uh, sure." She turned away and shouted for her husband from the door.

 

"Hi," the man coming to the door said. "I'm David," he smiled.

 

"Hi, I'm Alan. Alan Ackles, Jensen is my son. I'm sure you remember Jensen - since you hit him today, broke his arm and dislocated his shoulder!" Alan's voice continued to raise as he talked. He grabbed David by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall, then punched him square in the face; the man crumpled to the floor. Alan grabbed him and yanked him back to his feet. "Nobody puts their hands on my kids!" he shouted as he hit him again – and again – and again.

 

He knew that the answer to violence wasn't violence, but all he could see right now was red. This man who outweighed his skinny son by at least one hundred pounds, the man who beat his son...rage like he’d never felt in his life before coursed through his veins...this man was going to pay for what he did to Jensen...for what he'd been doing to Jared for God only knows how long.

 

Sherri was obviously oblivious to the tortures that her husband had inflicted on Jared over the years, because she was screaming and shouting for Alan to stop or she was calling the police. Alan turned his head. 

 

"Don't worry lady, the police are already coming. I'm pressing full charges for what he did to my son!"

 

"I don't know what kind of trouble your son has gotten into, but for him to blame my husband, this is just preposterous!"

 

"Preposterous, huh?" Alan said, shouting in her face. He punched David one more time, sending the man once again to a heap in the floor as he headed over to the couch where Jared was sitting. "Son? It's time to let her know," he said calmly. "Stand up for me," he said offering his hand down to Jared. Jared looked frightened, but he looked up into Alan's caring eyes and took the older man's hand. Alan pulled him up and turned Jared around and raised his shirt exposing his back. There were fresh lash marks from a recent belt whipping accompanied by old and newer bruises. The lash marks were bright red, some weeping blood and lymph. There had to be close to thirty welt marks across his back. He let go of Jared's shirt and turned him around. "Don't you think that it's a little hot outside for this boy to always be wearing longsleeved shirts?" he asked, pushing up his shirtsleeves, showing the bruises on his arms. “Did you ask him where this black eye came from?” Alan said pointing to Jared’s face.

 

"Oh God," she whispered covering her mouth. "My God, baby...why didn't you tell me?" she sobbed placing her hands on the side of Jared's face.

 

"Why didn't you notice, Mom?" he cried. "Why didn't you notice?"

 

"Oh God..." she flailed her arms in the air and grabbed up a bat that was in the corner and headed toward her husband. "You fucker! You DARED to touch my baby!!!" she yelled just as a police officer came into the house. He managed to catch Sherri around the waist just as she was about to waylay him upside his head. "I'll kill you!! If you ever come back near this house again!! I'll fucking kill you!!"

 

David was getting to his feet, looking dazed.

 

"Mr. Ackles?" the officer said. "Is this the man who attacked your son?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"What happened to him?" the officer asked thumbing over his shoulder to David.

 

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened, that crazy motherfucker came into my house and attacked me, that's what happened!!" David shouted.

 

"Ma'am, is that what happened?"

 

Sherri dropped the bat to the floor. "No, he was coming down the stairs and tripped and fell. Mr. Ackles never laid a hand on him, isn't that right Jared?" she said.

 

"Yeah, that's what happened, Officer."

 

As the officer was placing cuffs on David, Alan was offering Sherri and Jared any assistance he could give.

 

"We'll be fine. He won't bother us again," she told him.

 

"How can you be so sure?" Alan asked.

 

"Oh, I'm sure. I've got a call to make, and then," she said cupping Jared's face, "we're gonna have a nice long talk. Ok, baby?"

 

"Yeah, Mama."

 

Sherri made her way over to the phone as Jared walked with Alan to the door. "How's Jensen?" he asked as tears pooled in his eyes.

 

"Worried about you. About what he did to you after he left."

 

"Is he - did David really break his arm?" he asked as he continued to cry.

 

"Yeah, son, he did. But he's ok. They got him on all kinds of pain medicine. He's just waiting to hear from you, wanting to know that you're alright. They'll be keeping him overnight because he lost consciousness for so long, but he'll be home tomorrow."

 

"Thank you," Jared said quietly. "I didn't know how to ask for help, I didn't think that anyone would believe me."

 

Alan hugged him. "Nobody deserves the life you've had to lead with that man...and now he's gone, you won't have to be afraid anymore."

 

Sherri came back to the door, and said her goodbyes to Alan and closed the door. 

 

"Who'd you call Mom?" Jared asked as they headed back to the couch for their talk.

 

"Your father. He'll be here tomorrow." 

 

For the first time in a long time, Jared wasn't afraid to be in his own home.

 

"Mom? Can I call Jensen before we talk, he's really worried, and I wanna make sure that he's ok, too."

 

"Sure baby, I'll go make us a snack. You go on and call your friend."

 

"Ma? He's not my friend, he's my boyfriend."

 

She only nodded and headed toward the kitchen as Jared picked up the phone.

 

 

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?" Donna Ackles sweet voice answered.

 

"Hi, Mrs. Ackles, can I talk to Jensen?"

 

Donna smiled. Jensen had made her promise to wake him if Jared called so that he could talk to him.

 

"Sure, let me wake him. Are...are you ok, sweetheart?" she asked him.

 

"Yes, Ma'am. I think I will be."

 

"Alright," she said, setting down the phone. Jared heard her say, "Jensen...baby, wake up, Jared is on the phone."

 

"Jared's here?" Jensen said sleepily.

 

"No baby, he's on the phone," she told him – her hand caressing his face.

 

Jensen grabbed the phone. "Jared," Jensen said almost in a panic. "Are you ok?"

 

"Yeah...I'm ok."

 

"Did he hurt you?" Jensen asked, his voice shaky.

 

"Jen, I'm ok, really. I promise."

 

"Jared, what did he do to you?"

 

"Later...we'll talk about it later, I'm ok."

 

"NO!" Jensen said this quite loud as a nurse walked by and shut the door to his room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I just...I'm not gonna be able to sleep if I don't know that you're ok."

 

"It was his belt, alright? I'm good. I'm about to talk to my Mom about all the things that’ve been happening. And she called my Dad. He's coming down to make sure that David doesn't bother us anymore."

 

"Your father?" Jensen almost said disgustedly. "Where the hell has he been that he didn't know his son was getting the shit knocked out of him all of the time?"

 

"My Dad's a bit complicated. I'll explain it to you later, when my Mom brings me to see you, I promise."

 

"Ok," Jensen said quietly. "I - uh," Jensen swallowed. "I - I," Jensen looked at his Mother who only smiled and nodded her head at him. Red faced, Jensen said "I love you," turning his head away from her.

 

~*~

 

Jensen was laying on his back, fast asleep. Jared walked into the room and smiled at his peaceful-looking form. His stomach knotted up when he saw the armpit to fingertip cast on his boyfriend’s arm, along with the tight sling keeping his arm close to his body because of the dislocation. Tears welled up in his eyes as he approached the bed. He leaned over and gently kissed his lips. Jensen startled awake.

 

"Hey," he said drowsily, "you came," Jensen smiled.

 

"Of course I came," Jared said, smiling back at him. "I - uh ... I have something that I want to say to you." Jared sat down on the side of the bed. 

 

“What? What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m so sorry that he did that to you, it’s all my fault. I knew what he was like and I shouldn’t have ever let you come into my house when I knew how he was…and he – he…”

 

“Hey…look at me,” Jensen said reaching for Jared. “I’m ok. He didn’t do anything to me that won’t heal, it’s not your fault,” Jensen told his as he linked their fingers together.

 

“But this wouldn’t have ever happened if I would have told someone. But I was too scared to tell, and then afraid that maybe she wouldn’t believe me…ya know? Me and David never got along – and I thought that she’d think that I was a liar – and I couldn’t handle something like that.”

 

Jensen pulled Jared down to him and hugged him as tight as he could with one arm. Jared gasped at the feel of Jensen’s arm across his back. Jensen pushed slightly at Jared’s chest and tried to raise his shirt.

 

“What’s wrong with your back?” Jensen asked.

 

“I’m fine. It’s just really sore.”

 

“What is it?” Jensen asked again as he struggled to pull Jared’s shirt up.

 

“Jen…stop! It’s from David’s belt, I told you. Stop and I’ll let you see it, Jesus,” Jared grumbled as he stood, turned and pulled up his shirt.

 

Jensen gasped as he looked at the angry red marks littering his boyfriends back. “My God,” he whispered. “I hope someone kills that motherfucker!”

 

Jared turned around. “He won’t ever bother me again, Jensen. My Dad’ll make sure of that.”

 

Jensen looked up at him. “What’s with your Dad, you said that he was complicated.”

 

Jared pulled the chair that was bedside closer to Jensen and sat down. “My Dad is in the FBI, and when I was four – he was working on this case. Well, the guy that he was looking for found out where he lived, and he broke into the house when my Dad was at work, and held me, my Mom, brother, and sister for ransom. Said that he’d kill his children first, and then my Mom if he didn’t get safe passage out of the country. When it was all over and done with, my Mom told him, leave the FBI or I leave you. He didn’t think she was serious. She packed us up and we moved here, in with her brother, until she got a job and got on her feet.”

 

Jensen just stared at him. “Wow…that just sounds like something from a Tom Clancy novel.”

 

Jared laughed. “My Dad’s in the FBI, not the CIA like Jack Ryan.”

 

“You know what I mean…” Jensen said grabbing the front of Jared’s shirt and dragging him closer. “Kiss me?”

 

Jared smiled and leaned down to his lips and kissed him softly. “I love you, too, you know?” Jared said. “I know I didn’t say it back – but I love you. too.”

 

"I know you do," Jensen smiled. Jared stood and sat back on the bed. 

 

"They letting you out tomorrow?" he asked. Jensen nodded. "K, well, I'll come over if that's ok."

 

"Yeah, it's ok," Jensen said as his hand gently and lightly stroked the inside of Jared's thigh. "You know, I can't wait until we can - you know," Jensen said blushing furiously.

 

"Make love again?" Jared asked, turning almost as red.

 

"Yeah...I just - I don't know, I can't explain it. I just can't get enough of you. I want to taste you all the time," he said as he pulled on the front of his shirt and pulled him back to his lips.

 

Donna and Sherri stood outside of the doorway in some sort of a frozen stupor. Their children were having sex.

 

~

 

"Mom...will you chill out?" Jensen complained as she fluffed his pillow on the sofa for what seemed like the twentieth time. "I'm good, now what are you freaking out about? Why are you soo....sooooo, twitchy?"

 

Donna sighed and sat down on the chair near him. "I uh...I just don't know how to bring it up," she said.

 

"Just say it," Jensen told her.

 

Just then, the door opened and Jared walked in. “Hey,” he smiled, holding something behind his back.

 

Jensen frowned at him. “What’s behind your back?”

 

Jared laughed nervously. “Don’t be mad ok? I just – I don’t know. Now I’m thinking it’s a stupid idea…”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “What?” he asked.

 

Jared moved his arm around where Jensen could see what he had. “I – uh, I wanted to get you something and didn’t really think hard enough I guess.” He was holding several long-stemmed red roses.

 

Jensen gave a slight smirk. “You got me flowers?”

 

Jared turned red and plopped down on the end of the couch just as Jensen moved his feet.

 

Donna was grinning from ear to ear. 

 

“I’m sorry, it was stupid,” Jared sighed.

 

“No, it’s ok. I mean – I’ve never been given flowers before. They’re – “ Jensen paused. “Nice. Thank you,” he smiled.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, really. Mom would you put them in a…” Jensen made hand gestures of ‘round’ and ‘long’.

 

“A vase?”

 

“Yeah,” he nodded.

 

“You don’t think I’m stupid?” Jared asked him.

 

“No, I like them, really,” he smiled, leaning forward. He gave a quick look over his shoulder at the door his mom just went through and then pulled Jared to his lips.

 

Their kiss was gentle and chaste at first. Jensen pushed his tongue into Jared’s mouth, and as the kiss deepened, Jared slid his hand up Jensen's thigh, inching closer and closer. Just as his hand made contact with his crotch, Donna walked back into the room. 

 

“Are you boys…” she stopped mid-sentence because she could pretty much see where Jared’s hand was without actually seeing it. She turned around and went back into the kitchen.

 

Jensen laughed slightly. “I think she just got freaked out a little.”

 

“Sorry…I just – I want to…but you know, she’s home.”

 

“Yeah, I would feel kinda weird if we disappeared upstairs, I think she’d know – and I don’t think she’d like it very much,” Jensen laughed.

 

Donna suddenly came back into the room and set down two plates that had a large ham sandwich and Doritos on each one. 

 

“Thought you’d be hungry, too…” she said quickly.

 

“Sorry Mom,” Jensen said.

 

She only nodded and sat down in a chair and put on her soap operas. 

 

“I’m going to watch my show…so if you boys don’t want to see this, you may want to go watch a movie in the study or…well if you go upstairs – leave the door open.”

 

“MOM! God!” Jensen said blushing.

 

“What?” she asked incredulously.

 

“Leave the door open? I’m nearly eighteen years old, I think that I can be alone with my boyfriend if I want to.”

 

“Yes, you can – but you can leave the door open.”

 

Jensen picked up his sandwich. “Let’s go for a walk, I need some air,” he said, meanly looking at her.

 

Jared picked up his sandwich and followed Jensen, who ushered him through the door first, then gave one last mean glare toward his mother and slammed the door to her saying “Jensen?” miserably.

 

They’d walked two blocks before Jared piped up. “You were kinda mean back there.”

 

“Yeah, but…” Jensen sighed, “she pissed me off.”

 

Jared laughed. “She’s just protecting her baby. That’s all.”

 

“Shut up,” Jensen laughed, pushing him slightly.

 

“You know, my Mom isn’t home, she’s at work. Megan is at one of her friend's house…so we’d have the place all to ourselves.”

 

“What about your Dad, isn’t he here today?”

 

“His plane lands at 6:30, and my Mom is gonna pick him up after work.”

 

“Ok,” Jensen said almost shyly.

 

Jared snickered.

 

“What?”

 

“Think that we’ll ever get over being embarrassed about it?”

 

“M’not embarrassed. It’s just – I don’t know…I guess just because I’ve never done it before.”

 

Jared reached over and pulled his hand into his own and they walked the rest of the way to his house.

 

~

 

Jared opened the front door and called out to make sure that they were alone and then pulled Jensen upstairs.

 

They got inside his room and shut the door and Jared toed off his shoes. 

 

“You wanna,” but before he could finish, Jensen turned him around and pressed their mouths together. When they broke apart, Jared was breathing heavily. “So much for being shy, huh?”

 

Jensen pulled at the Velcro of the sling wrapped around his waist and pulled it off. “Jensen, you need to leave that on…” Jared told him.

 

Jensen smiled and grasped the hem of his own t-shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the floor. He put the sling back around his body, and Jared tightened it around his waist locking it in place. Jensen reached out and took Jared’s shirt in his hand and pulled it off, his hand falling to Jared’s pants - popping the button and pushing his clothes down.

 

His cock sprang up towards his belly when his jeans and underwear reached the lower part of his hips. Jensen raised his foot and pushed his clothes to the floor. Jared stepped out of them, looking embarrassed. Jensen went to his knees.

 

“Oh God,” Jared groaned, almost coming and Jensen hadn’t even touched him yet.

 

Jensen looked up at him through his long lashes. “I’ve never…”

 

Jared shook his head slightly. “And you don’t have to now Jen, but if you want to…”

 

“I want to,” he said snaking his tongue out swiping across the head of his boyfriend’s dick. Jared’s body shuddered at the feeling.

 

“Nuggghh –“ 

 

Jensen hoped that he didn’t make a face at the taste of Jared’s come littering his tongue. It wasn’t that it was sickening, just – well, not exactly pleasant. But when Jared made that sound, it drove him to go on with it. He sucked the entire head into his mouth, his tongue swiping over the slit. Jared bucked forward, his cock hitting the back of Jensen’s throat causing him to gag.

 

“S-so-sorry…oh God Jen…feels so good,” he moaned.

 

Jensen pulled off his dick and swallowed down the urge to throw up. He jacked his cock while he composed himself, then slid his lips around his cock again, sucking him half way down, his tongue sliding along the hard flesh.

 

When Jared bucked again, Jensen pulled off him, and stood, pulling Jared to the bed. 

 

“Lay down,” he said sweetly, kissing Jared – letting him taste himself on his tongue.

 

Jared laid down and looked at Jensen as he crawled onto the bed. 

 

“Uh, Jensen?”

 

“What?” he asked, placing a kiss to Jared’s groin.

 

“Could I not be the only one naked?”

 

Jensen looked up at him; Jared’s face was redder than he’d ever seen it. Jensen stood and pulled his pants and underwear off and got back on the bed. He placed his hand on Jared’s hip, holding him against the bed, and lowered his head and began sucking him again.

 

Jared’s breaths were coming quick and shallow. “Jen…Jensen –“ he yelped, grabbing a handful of his hair. “M’close…so close! Nughhhhhh – uh,” he moaned.

 

Jensen lifted his head, and started to jack him quickly, snaking out his tongue every few strokes, licking under the crown. 

 

Jared came spectacularly, splattering up his chest and across Jensen’s hand. When Jensen looked up at him, Jared had his arm across his eyes, his chest heaving.

 

Jensen pulled Jared’s boxers off of the floor and swiped the come off of his chest. “You ok?” he asked.

 

Jared nodded. “Might need a minute.”

 

Jensen laughed and crawled up beside him on the bed and kissed him. 

 

“Jen?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Do you wanna…do it? I mean – you know.”

 

“I uh – yeah. Do you?”

 

Jared nodded and rolled over to the side of the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. Jensen looked at it and smiled. 

 

“You been planning this?”

 

“Yeah…kinda.” 

 

“Jared, you sure that you want me to – top?”

 

“Yeah, m’sure,” he said pulling Jensen’s mouth to him. 

 

Jensen put the bottle into his injured hand after clicking open the cap and squirted the slippery liquid onto his fingers. He glided the gel around his fingers with his thumb and reached down between Jared’s legs, circling his hole. He latched their mouths together, licking and sucking on his tongue.

 

Jared tensed when his finger entered his body. 

 

“Hurt?” Jensen asked.

 

“No…just weird,” he answered.

 

“If you want me to stop – say so, k? We don’t have to keep going if you don’t like it.” 

 

“Keep going.”

 

Jensen slid his finger in, knuckle deep and back out, intently watching Jared’s expression. He slid his finger all the way inside and crooked it, searching for that spot that he’d read about…and experimented a little on himself with.

 

He pressed down on the nerves when he felt his finger graze the spot and Jared went perfectly still, only the expression on his face changing.

 

Jensen pressed on it again, and watched with rapt attention as the inside of Jared’s thighs started to shake. 

 

“Oh shit…oh shit,” his boyfriend groaned as he instinctively raised his hips. “Oh fuck…d-do that again.”

 

Jensen smirked and started to gently work the pad of his finger over and over the bundle. Jared was moaning, his cock standing back at full attention.

 

Jensen withdrew his finger and returned with two, opening him slowly.

 

“Jen…m’good…want – wanna –“ Jared panted.

 

Jensen pulled his fingers free and poured more lube in his hand, slicking his dick. “Turn over for me,” he told him. “It won’t hurt as much that way.”

 

“No, I wanna face you.”

 

“Jared, the stuff that I read said that you shouldn’t…”

 

Jared pulled him down into another kiss. “It’s ok, I’m sure.”

 

Jensen nodded and positioned himself between Jared’s legs, pushing them as far apart as he could. Jensen pressed the head of his cock against Jared’s hole as he laid down on top of him, pushing inside slowly.

 

“Mmm..mmm –“ Jared grunted, his eyes closed tight.

 

Jensen buried his head against Jared’s shoulder. “Oh God…fuck – feels good. Need me to stop?”

 

“No, just hurts…go slow,” Jared gasped as Jensen slid inside him further. 

 

Once he was fully sheathed, Jensen held still, kissing Jared slowly. He slightly rotated his hips causing Jared to arch slightly.

 

He pulled out half way and sunk back slowly inside his warmth, Jared’s body acting like a suction, pulling him back in.

 

“Holy shit…fuck Jared, oh God I love you,” Jensen groaned, his lips against his ear. 

 

As his thrusts started to quicken, Jared started to lift up to meet him – his ass muscles flexing against Jensen’s cock – causing him to fuck into his body harder and faster. 

 

Jensen looked down into Jared’s eyes, his face sweat covered, pupils blown wide with lust and passion. “Ok?”

 

“Mmmm-mmm – yeah, don’t stop…” Jared whispered biting his bottom lips. 

 

When his orgasm ripped through his body, Jensen was sure that the entire block probably heard Jared come. 

 

When he felt the warm fluid squirt between their bodies, Jensen froze – his own orgasm cresting and tumbling him into the abyss – his eyes closed, mouth open and a long loud “uhhhhhhhhh” escaping into the air.

 

Jared’s legs slid down flat against the bed, Jensen still nestled between them, their bodies still connected. 

 

“I…I…Jesus Christ,” Jensen panted.

 

“Yeah,” Jared added. “That feels amazing, I can’t wait for you to feel it.”

 

Jensen lifted his head and chuckled. He reached between them and slid out, rolling over to his back. 

 

"Who says I wanna bottom?”

 

Jared laughed good and hearty. “You’ll like it,” he smiled pulling the covers up over their bodies and snuggling into Jensen’s good shoulder. “I promise.”

 

They drifted off to sleep both smiling broadly – happy and sated.

 

tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

Jared’s Mother climbed the stairs, happy to get him to come downstairs and see his father. She opened the door. 

 

“Jared honey, your fath…oh!!” she gasped, seeing Jensen and Jared laying in each other’s arms, fast asleep. The covers were low enough on their bodies to plainly see that they were naked – along with the fact that their clothes were scattered across the floor and the room smelled of semen and sweat.

 

“Jared!” she said loudly. 

 

Both boys snapped up in the bed looking scared and shocked.

 

Jerry Padalecki pushed open the door and stepped inside the room, he looked from Jensen to Jared, and then turned toward Sherri. 

 

“I guess there are a few things I need catching up on?”

 

Sherri closed her eyes, her hand over her mouth. “Uh, yes – Jared wanted to tell you in person, he didn’t want…” she shook her head and turned and left the room.

 

“Get dressed boys, and come downstairs…” He turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

“Shit!” was all Jared said as he pushed the blanket back and pulled on his jeans.

 

Jensen swallowed. “Care if I crawl out the window?”

 

“You go out that window, it’ll be naked. I ain’t doin' this alone,” Jared said almost heatedly. He saw the frown on Jensen’s face. “I’m sorry…I’m just – he looked kinda freaked, didn’t he?”

 

“Not as much as your Mom did.”

 

The boys got dressed, and as they started to head down the stairs, they heard the doorbell ring. Jared paused on the stairs and looked over at Jensen.

 

Megan came up the stairs. “What’d you two do?”

 

“Huh?” Jared said.

 

“Mom and Dad said I had to come upstairs, and Jensen’s parents are here, too.”

 

“Fuck…” Jared whispered.

 

“MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, JARED SAID FUCK AGAIN!!!” Megan shouted down the stairs.

 

“MEGAN….GET IN YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!!!” her mother shouted from the living room.

 

“I sure am glad I’m not you two…” she said as she climbed the stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

 

Jensen and Jared came around the corner and into the living room. The held onto each others hands as they made their way over to the couch and sat down.

 

“Boys,” Alan started…

 

“No, wait Dad,” Jensen interrupted. “Are you four really that pissed off and freaked out that we’re having sex?” No one said anything.

 

“I mean, I got arrested for possession and drunk driving and you grounded me. That’s it - grounded, but we get more or less busted fucking and you have to hold the Spanish Inquisition?” 

 

“Watch your mouth, young man!” Alan said pointing at him. “You’re not to old for me to put over my knee.”

 

Jensen smirked at his father and snorted.

 

Alan narrowed his eyes at his son, and started to speak…but was interrupted.

 

“Wait here a minute,” Jerry said. “I know that I’m pretty much a stranger in this room, even to my own son…but, this has already been blown out of proportion I think. Sherri, how old were you when we got married?”

 

“That’s different,” she started.

 

“HOW?” Jared snapped. “You were sixteen Mom, same age as me. The following year, you had a baby. Dad was only eighteen, which Jensen will be soon. If you were in love back then, and knew it, then why is it different for me and Jensen? HUH? Is it because were boys?”

 

“No, of course not honey, you’re just so young…and –“

 

“That’s a double standard Mom, you were sixteen. I’m sixteen, too. Yeah sure, we’re not married – but we can’t get married or I would! I love him, and there isn’t anything that you can do to stop it. Mrs. Ackles, how old were you when you got married?”

 

“Fifteen,” she answered truthfully.

 

“And pregnant,” Jensen added.

 

“JENSEN!” Alan shouted.

 

“Alan, he’s right. We don’t have stupid children. I think that they can figure out that Josh was born healthy, only six months after we got married. Yes baby, I was pregnant when I got married.”

 

“So then, you can’t honestly sit there and tell me you have a problem with me and Jared having sex when you did it before you were an adult, or married. And you can’t tell me that we can’t possibly love each other or are to young to be in love when you were married at fifteen, or you at sixteen – it’s not fair, and …” Jensen just stopped talking when Jared gave his hand a squeeze.

 

“Look,” Jared said. “If it’s because we had sex in your house, then fine, we won’t do it in either of your houses again. We’ll just rent a hotel room or something. But you can’t stop us from being together.” Jared’s voice had a finality that Jensen had never heard him take before in the time that he’d know him. If he wasn’t sitting in a room full of parents, he was pretty sure he’d be hard again.

 

“Either house?” Donna said.

 

“Yeah Mom, we fucked in your house,” Jensen said meanly. 

 

“I’m not telling you again!” Alan said, “watch your mouth.”

 

Jensen came really close to saying “fuck you” but managed to control himself. Jensen swallowed. “You know Dad, I’ve been saying fuck since I was fourteen years old, I’m gonna be eighteen soon, and you know what – this is me, it’s who I am. I’ve been hiding my whole life, and I’m not doing it anymore.”

 

Alan stood, his finger pointing toward his son. Donna quickly stood.

 

“Alan, please. It’s not like he didn’t learn to say it from us.”

 

“Look boys,” Jerry started. “We understand that you’re in love. We get it. Do I think that you’re to young to be having sex? Yeah, I do, but quite honestly if we do something as stupid as to forbid you to do it, that’ll only push you toward it more. I think as the understanding parents that we all like to make ourselves think that we are, we can deal with this.”

 

Jared smiled. “Thanks Dad.”

 

“Just – tell me that you’re using protection,” Donna said.

 

Jensen laughed. “I don’t think that I can get him pregnant Mom.”

 

Donna narrowed her eyes at him. 

 

Alan said “Quit being a smartass – we’re talking about diseases, Jensen.”

 

”Well, I don’t think that that is anything you need to worry about. We were both virgins, ok? And I have no intention of having sex with anyone else.”

 

Jared grinned even impossibly bigger. “Me either.”

 

“You – you were a – “ Donna said quite stunned. “I mean, uh – “

 

Jensen laughed. “Yeah Mom, up till a few weeks ago, I was a virgin. I wouldn’t admit I was gay, and I sure didn’t want to fuc – uh, have sex with a girl – so yeah.”

 

“That’s wonderful sweetheart,” she smiled. Jensen frowned as if to say ‘huh?’ She smiled at her son. “That you could give yourself to someone that you’re in love with instead of getting laid to get it over with.”

 

“Jesus, MOM!” Jensen blushed. “Quit, alright?”

 

Jerry gave a slight laugh. “Let’s all go to dinner? How’s that sound?”

 

“That’d be wonderful!!” Donna and Sherri exclaimed. They’d met up in the cafeteria when Jensen was in the hospital the day before and Sherri had brought Jared to see him, and became fast friends.

 

“I’ll call Mackenzie,” Donna said opening her cell phone, “and we can pick her up on the way.”

 

~

 

Twenty minutes later, Jared and Jensen were in the backseat of the Ackles' SUV, sitting outside Mackenzie’s little friend’s house while Donna walked to the door to get her.

 

“Jensen,” Alan started saying as he turned in the seat. “We haven’t told Mackenzie what happened to you, we had every intention to, but then we forgot that she had a play date with her friend, and your mother didn’t want to upset her, and then all this happened with your…sex life. So she’s going to be pretty upset when she sees you. You know how much that little girl loves you.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I was wondering if you’d told her.”

 

Just then the door opened and a cute little blonde girl about ten years old bounced into the car. “Hey, Jenny,” she smiled looking at her brother, then freezing. She looked at his face where the large bruise was from David hitting him, and then his arm.

 

“W-what h-h-happened?” she asked as large tears formed in her eyes and then spilled over the edges. 

 

Jensen patted his lap. “C’mere,” he said. Mackenzie sat down on his lap and hugged him. “I’m ok, ok?” he said, pushing her back and swiping his thumb under her eyes. “Don’t cry.”

 

“What happened to you?” she continued to cry.

 

“I sorta – uh, sorta got into a fight.”

 

“Jensen,” Alan warned.

 

“I’m not lying to her Dad,” Jensen said pointedly. “Kenz, this is Jared, you remember him?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Well Jared’s stepfather is kinda…”

 

“Crazy,” Jared added.

 

“He’s not a nice man, and he hit me and broke my arm yesterday.”

 

“Why?” she sobbed.

 

“He got mad because I kissed Jared.”

 

Mackenzie’s sobs stopped. “You kissed Jared? Why?”

 

“Because he’s my boyfriend. Because I like him. Do you know what gay means?” 

 

Mackenzie nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Well, Jared and I are gay, and his stepfather didn’t like it, so he got mad when he saw us kissing.”

 

“And he hit you?” she asked, a horrid frown on her face.

 

“Yeah, he did,” Jensen said sweetly as he brushed hair out of her face.

 

“Is he in jail?” 

 

“Yeah, he is. He won’t ever hurt anyone ever again. Not me and not Jared.”

 

She looked over at Jared. “He hurt you, too?”

 

“Yeah,” Jared nodded.

 

“I’m glad he’s in jail,” she said as she started to cry again, wrapping her arms around Jensen’s neck, burying her face against his shoulder.

 

~

 

At dinner, Jared, Jensen, Mackenzie and Megan had their own table, three over from their parents. Mackenzie and Megan hit it off perfectly, even though Megan was a few years older than her.

 

“So, you and your sister are close, huh?” Jared asked.

 

“Yeah, she’s awesome. I remember when Mom and Dad brought her home. They were afraid that I would freak out – you know? Cause I was the baby, and only seven. But I loved it, I carried her around like she was mine.”

 

Jared laughed. “Me and Meggie get along pretty good, but we fight a lot.”

 

“Me and Mackenzie don’t. I don’t know,” Jensen shrugged, “we’re just really close.”

 

"It's good that y'all are close. I think that as Meg and I get older, we'll get closer. I mean, I'd fuck anyone up who ever tried to hurt her, you know?" 

 

Megan looked over at her brother, hearing his words. She smiled at him and looked back at Mackenzie.

 

Jensen grinned. "I think that we're stuck together for sure now," he laughed.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, our Moms hit it off - look over there at our Dads, they're on like, their fifth beer apiece...and now you add in Megan and Mackenzie. I think that we're stuck together, like it or not."

 

Jared wiped his mouth off and grasped the edge of Jensen's sling and pulled him close and kissed him quickly. "I'd have to say that I like it."

 

"Yeah, me too."

 

~*~

 

Jensen's and Jared's parents all agreed that they should take a week off of school so that Jensen would hopefully not be in as much pain, and Jared's back would heal completely from the belt lashing.

 

On Monday, Jensen waited until his Mother was watching her soap operas, then he slinked out the back door and headed to Jared's house. Both of his parents worked, so they could be alone...and well, Jensen wanted to indulge in some more sins of the flesh.

 

He knocked on the door when he found it locked. He heard three latches slide back before the door finally swung open. Jared grinned huge when he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. "HEY!" he said, slipping his finger into the waistband of Jensen's shorts and pulling him into the house.

 

The door closed and Jensen turned around and watched Jared lock the three latches on the door, but do nothing to the newly installed security system.

 

"Uh, Jared, what's with all that?"

 

"My Dad insisted. Said that David is out on bail, and because I'm gonna be alone, he had it installed yesterday. There were like thirty specialists with the FBI here, all outta favors to my Dad. It was insane. Did you see the car out front?" 

 

"No."

 

"Yeah, two of Dad's friends are off work today and they're keeping an eye on the house. Well on me I guess, because the security system still needs some ‘tweaking’,” Jared said, air quoting the word.

 

"They really think that David will come after you?"

 

"I guess so."

 

"Huh."

 

"What?" Jared frowned.

 

"It just scares me that he's out. That he could hurt you again. Or what if he comes after my Dad?"

 

Jared looked at him slightly stunned. "God Jen, I didn't think of that. I'll talk to my Dad, see what he thinks."

 

Jensen smiled. "Well, my Dad already kicked his ass once," Jensen laughed, "I bet that he could do it again."

 

"So," Jared whispered quietly, "what are you doing here?"

 

Jensen leaned forward and pressed their mouths together, pulling back quickly – “What do you think I’m doing here?”

 

“Upstairs?” Jared asked. Jensen blushed slightly but nodded, then followed Jared upstairs to his bedroom.

 

As soon as the door was closed, Jared had him pressed against the door, his leg coming up between both of Jensen's, his knee rubbing against his sac through his clothing.

 

Jensen’s knees went weak, buckling slightly. Jared latched his arms around his waist, holding him tight. When he gathered his senses, he started to unlatch Jared’s pants. 

 

“Want you,” he whispered. 

 

Jared smiled at him. “Always want you, always, Jen.”

 

They started to kiss, walking slowly to the bed. Jensen pushed him flat and laid down on top of him. “Jay, wanna fuck you again…can I…would it…”

 

“Nu-uh,” Jared answered, “I’m gonna drive today,” he huskily whispered, rolling their bodies. “Gonna make you mine.”

 

Jensen raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend’s words. It surprised him to hear words like that come from Jared’s mouth; he was usually softspoken – unless he was pissed about something…and for him to say that, well – it just shocked him. It made him hard, but shocked him all the same.

 

“Make me yours?” Jensen giggled.

 

“Yeah, make you mine,” Jared punctuated his words by lifting Jensen’s arms above his head and kissing him deeply.

 

Jared slid his hands down and pulled at Jensen’s shorts, yanking them down along with his underwear. Jensen groaned at the possessive, dominant nature that Jared seemed to be displaying. 

 

“Gotta say Jare, I kinda like this take charge thing you’re doing here,” he chuckled. Jared looked up at him, confusion and an almost pained look in his eyes.

 

“What? Did – did I do som…”

 

Jensen sat up and brought their lips together. “I meant that I liked it. It’s really making me hard.” Jensen turned bright red at his own words, looking away.

 

Jared pushed him back down on the bed and pulled his own shirt off and pulled open the bedside table. He pulled out a bottle of lube, clicking the cap open. “You don’t have to,” Jared told him. “I won’t get mad if you…”

 

“I want to,” Jensen interrupted. “I wanna try everything with you. I’m ok, really, Jay.” Jensen pulled his pants the rest of the way off and unsnapped Jared’s jeans, pulling them down. Jensen shucked off his own shirt, throwing it on the floor. “Did you lock the door?” Jensen asked him.

 

“No, forgot.”

 

Jensen looked at him as if to say, ‘so go lock the door’…but Jared stayed on the bed. “Jay?”

 

“She won’t be home for hours, it’s ok.”

 

“She could come home early – or we could fall asleep again, go lock the door.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Cause I’m naked.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m looking at you in all your naked glory, too.”

 

“But you’ll really be looking if I get up…” Jared said quietly, hanging his head. His face was quite possibly the reddest that Jensen had ever seen it.

 

“I’ll go lock it,” Jensen said scooting off of the bed, kissing him on the temple. He walked to the door and flicked the lock and turned around, looking at Jared whose head was tilted. He’d been looking at his ass.

 

Jensen blushed.

 

“See why I didn’t want to get off of the bed?”

 

Jensen laid down beside him. “Jerk.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

“Oh, bitch, huh? I’ll show you a bitch!” Jensen laughed rolling over on top of him.

 

They started kissing, both boys’ cocks growing harder by the second. Jensen started moving against him, their dicks sliding together. Jared moaned, his hips moving up against Jensen. “God, Jen…need to – I want,”

 

“What do you want Jare, tell me.”

 

“Wanna be inside you.”

 

Jensen sat up on Jared’s thighs. “Can I ride you Jay?”

 

Jared gulped. “You sure – I mean it really hurts at first, and you’d be all the way down on me…I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Jensen smiled. “I’m sure.” He picked up the bottle of lube and handed it to Jared. “You need to get me ready.”

 

Jared gulped, he was starting to get just a little bit nervous. He poured some of the liquid in his palm and rubbed it onto his fingers.

 

Jensen moved off of him and laid down, his back to Jared. He turned his head back to his boyfriend’s mouth as Jared circled his hole and began to push slightly inside him. Jensen grunted uncomfortably.

 

"Hurt?" Jared asked.

 

"Not bad, just - weird."

 

Jared slowly moved his finger in and out of his body, his finger searching when fully sheathed. Jared felt a small nub when he hooked his finger forward slightly. He pressed down on the spot and smiled when Jensen's entire body shook and his head snapped back against Jared's shoulder. "Jare...oh fuck! Do- - again...nuhhh!!" he cried out as Jared continued to press and massage the area.

 

He slowly pulled his fingers out of his ass and coated his painfully hard dick with the lube, he pressed the head against Jensen's hole and started to push inside.

 

"No," Jensen said suddenly.

 

Jared stopped just as the crown of his cock disappeared into Jensen's ready body. "What? Am I hurting you?" he asked.

 

"No, sit up..." Jensen answered as he moved forward, Jared's cock pulling out of him.

 

Jared sat up, his back against the headboard. Jensen straddled his lap, but he was still up on his knees. 

 

"You sure you wanna do it like this?"

 

Jensen smiled at his boyfriend and bent his head down to kiss him as he slid his hand between their bodies guiding the tip of Jared's cock to his opening. Jensen lowered himself slowly on Jared's large shaft, slowly down, inch by inch until he was fully seated in his lap. Jensen leaned their foreheads together, his body growing accustomed to the invasion.

 

"God Jensen...move. I need - uh...I need you to move - please."

 

Jensen lifted himself up, and slid down his length slowly at first, eliciting moans of pleasure from them both. "Big..." was all Jensen could say as he started to pick up speed, bracing himself by holding on to the headboard of the bed.

 

Jared's fingers were digging into his boyfriend's hips as he started to thrust his body up into Jensen's pink, swollen hole. "Not...not gonna last," Jared panted as he felt the all too familiar pull on his sac. He wrapped his hand around Jensen's cock and started sliding his hand up and down his blood red erection, hand twisting, thumb gliding over the tip, smearing the come pooling at the slit. 

 

Jensen stretched back, the palms of his hands coming to rest on the tops of Jared's thighs, his back arching. Jared watched his dick slide in and out of Jensen's body. 

 

"Oh fuck that's hot," he groaned as his body started to shake. 

 

He grasped Jensen tighter around the waist and lunged forward, Jensen's legs automatically coming up and around his boyfriend's waist. Jared drew back and plunged inside him in one hard and final thrust, pulsing his hot cream inside Jensen. 

 

His long shout of Jensen's name was muffled somewhat as Jared had his face buried against Jensen's shoulder. He continued to move in short, jerky motions as his orgasm started to leave his body. He shook when one final pulse jetted and spurted out of him, then collapsed fully on top of his lover.

 

When his breathing evened out, Jared raised his head and kissed him. "I - I love you," he whispered in an almost embarrassed tone.

 

"I love you, too," Jensen answered.

 

Jared moved off of his body and slid his hand down to Jensen's unsatisfied cock. He slid down lower on the bed and took him into his mouth, Jensen thrusting up into the wet heat. 

 

It took only a few passes of his mouth before Jensen came with hurried pants of Jared's name over and over.

 

~

 

Jared opened the door to his bedroom and headed down the stairs, Jensen following him. He turned the corner of the staircase and walked into the living room. 

 

"You hungry?" he asked, looking back at Jensen. Jensen started to say something when suddenly a man appeared behind him. The butt of a Beretta 9mm came crashing down on the back of Jensen's head, knocking him unconscious.

 

Jared went to his knees beside Jensen, holding him in his arms as he looked up into the eyes of his stepfather.

 

"David...what are you doing? The house is being watched, get the fuck outta my house!!" Jared said, starting to yell as he continued to talk. "My Dad will be here any second - you need to..."

 

David's hand came down with a furied smack against Jared's cheek, knocking him backwards onto his ass. "Your father? YOUR FATHER? I've told you over and over - I'M YOUR FATHER!! And you're going to start showing me some respect! GET UP!" he shouted.

 

Jared shook his head as he tried to get to his fallen boyfriend. "If you hurt him, I'll kill you!"

 

David grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him off of the floor, dragging him across the living room and out into the kitchen.

 

"LET ME GOOOOO!" Jared shouted as he tried to fight him off. "Get off of me! If you take me, they'll find you! My Dad will fucking kill your ass!!"

 

David raised the gun. "What makes you think I'm here for you? I'm gonna take that little pervert in there and teach him a lesson! He corrupted you, scrambled your brains," he said, his tone low and dangerous. He brought the gun down against Jared's head, and his body went lax. 

 

David walked into the living room and pushed Jensen's limp body with his foot. When he didn't move, David bent and picked him up, draping him over his shoulder and went out the back door into the alley, stuffing Jensen into the backseat of the car. He tied his wrists together, then his feet. He had to make sure that he couldn't get out of the car during their journey if he happened to wake up.

 

"Gonna teach you some manners boy, teach you that what you are is wrong...teach you that the things that you do to other people's families has consequences!"

 

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Jared turned his head slightly, the action making him nauseous. His hand came to the back of his head and he felt the sticky wetness of blood starting to dry. He felt dizzy as he sat up, the room spinning before his eyes. "Jensen," he half gasped trying to get to his feet.

 

He stumbled across the kitchen floor, slamming into the counter as his body swayed. Jared pushed the swinging door open and went to his knees in the living room. Blood. A blood stain on the carpet where Jensen's body fell when David hit him with the gun. He'd taken Jensen. He'd really taken him. Jared remembered what he had: said 'gonna take that little pervert in there and teach him a lesson' . David's words echoed through his mind over and over as he crawled to the front door.

 

He got to his feet and turned the latches on the door, pulling it open. He needed to get to the car across the street where his father's friends were watching the house. But when he got to the porch, there was no car. Jared went to his knees as another wave of dizziness hit his body. He made his way to the steps on his hands and knees and tried to stand, only to fall down the three steps. He groaned as his hands came down hard on the concrete, skinning his palms.

 

He managed to get to his feet and headed to the neighbor's house. Jared collapsed on their front porch and managed a weak call for help.

 

The front door opened, "Oh my God!" his neighbor shouted. "Jonathan, call the police!!"

 

"He took him," he said weakly.

 

"He who?" she asked him as she got to her knees beside Jared's splayed form, lifting him slightly into her arms.

 

"David. He took Jensen," Jared barely whispered Jensen's name as his body went limp in her arms.

 

~

 

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Alan shouted. "That crazy fuck has my son, and you're telling me that I should just sit around and wait for him to call or make some kind of move? No! I'm going looking for him, and I'm going right goddamned now!" Alan stormed from the hospital room where Jared was snuggly tucked in bed. 

 

"Dad!" Jared whimpered, "do something! You can't let David hurt him, he's crazy. He's blaming Jensen for me being gay when I told that stupid fucker a long time ago that I was gay! Dad...what if," Jared started to sob. "What if he kills him?"

 

"I won't let that happen son, you have my word," Jerry told him bending down and kissing him on the forehead.

 

Jerry sprinted down the hall running after Donna and Alan. He managed to get into the elevator before it closed. 

 

"You're not talking me out of this," Alan said, pointing his finger into Jerry's chest. "That's my son!"

 

"I understand, I really do. I've been where you are right now. But you have to believe me when I tell you that it would be better for him if you went home and let me do my job."

 

Donna was crying, on the verge of hysterics. "A-Alan, please...let them do their jobs. I can't be alone. I need you. That crazy bastard has my baby!" she sobbed, her legs going weak, her body falling into her husband's arms.

 

~

 

"WAKE UP!" David shouted as he kicked out his foot, banging the bed frame where Jensen lay.

 

Jensen turned his head slightly, wincing at the pounding headache that was throbbing in his head. "Where am I?" he whispered.

 

"Shut up!" David snarled, smacking him across the face. "You will talk to me only when I ask you a question!"

 

"Fuck you!" Jensen spat. "Get the fuck away from me! Where's Jared? What'd you do to him?" he snarled, struggling against the thick rope that was around his chest, tying him down to the bed.

 

"I slit the little faggot's throat!" David laughed.

 

Jensen swallowed. It wasn't true. It wasn't. He was lying - he had to be lying. There was no way on earth that Jared could be dead.

 

"You wouldn't kill him. You take too much joy in the fact that you still think that you can control him, somewhere in your twisted fucking mind you think that he loves you and thinks of you as a father. Well, I have news for you, he hates your fucking guts!"

 

David pulled the gun from his waistband and snapped back the hammer. "Keep talking, you little freak!" he snapped pointing the gun at him.

 

Jensen blinked back tears, his heart pounding, fear rising.

 

David laughed. "Yeah, not so brave with a gun in your face...not so mouthy, are ya?"

 

"You're only brave when you're beating on someone half your size, or have a fucking gun in your hand..." Jensen answered.

 

"Boy, I'm warning you! I will shoot you right between the eyes!"

 

Jensen laughed. "If you were gonna do that, you would have already done it. So why am I here, huh? What is it David? Pissed off that Jared's gay? That he has a boyfriend? That he has a father who he actually loves? That it's not you he loves, not you he's fucking?"

 

David backhanded him hard. Jensen's face reddened immediately. "I'm not a distorted, twisted little fuck like you! You're the reason my son is the way he is! You've brainwashed him, made him believe that it's alright to lay with another man! You're the problem! Everything was fine until you showed up!"

 

"Fine? Everything was not fine you fucking psycho! You beat the shit outta him whenever you felt like it...believe it or not David, people who love someone don't do that shit!"

 

David cocked his head, looking at Jensen with narrowed eyes. "You really don't see how pathetic you are? Don't you know that you'll go to hell for living the life you live?"

 

Jensen laughed. "Says you. I don't believe for one minute that God will send me to hell because of who I love. But you'll go there you fuck, you'll burn for eternity for what you are!"

 

David raised the gun and hit Jensen across the temple, knocking him unconscious once again.

 

~

 

Jared paced the hospital room; he was dressed and complaining loudly. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" he shouted at his mother. "I don't want to be in the hospital, I wanna go home, why can't you understand that?"

 

"Jared baby, you need to stay here for observation. They need to make sure that you don't go into sho..."

 

"NO! Jensen is out there Mom, out there alone in the care of a fucking psycho! He's hurt. David hit him with the gun, too, in the back of the head. He has a broken arm and dislocated shoulder already. You saw with your own eyes what he did to me with a belt; imagine what he'll do to Jensen. He told me that he blames Jensen for what I am. You take me out of here now, or I'll leave as soon as you walk out that door!"

 

Sherri sighed and nodded at him. "Alright, but you're coming home. You are not roaming the streets looking for him, you understand me? I'll tie you to your bed if I have to."

 

"I swear that I'll stay inside the house. I just...I need to be where I can talk to Dad, where he can call me and keep me updated Mom. He can't call here at midnight if he finds him. Please?"

 

~

 

10 hours missing

 

"HEY!!!" Jensen shouted into the empty, cool room. "I have to go to the bathroom!!" he called out for what must have been the hundredth time. 

 

"Oh for the love of..." Jensen said quietly as he struggled to free his hands, which were now tied to the headboard, his arms stretched out above his head. His shoulder ached from his repeated attempts to free himself; he hadn't recovered much from when David had dislocated it.

 

"David!!!!" he shouted. No answer came.

 

The room was small and dark. The house - musty. Old. He didn't have any idea where he was or how far David had dragged him from his hometown. All Jensen knew was that despite his smartmouthed comebacks, he was scared to death; and alone. He was dressed in only his boxers. David had removed the rest of his clothes.

 

The door creaked open. "What do you want boy?"

 

"I have to go to the bathroom."

 

"So?"

 

"SO! Let me up so I can go. Please."

 

"Please? You have the audacity to say please to me after all the things that you said to me earlier, after all the things that you did to my family? What makes you think that I'll let you get up just to go to the bathroom?"

 

"Come on man, I have to piss. Let me get up. I won't try anything - please, I don't want to..." Jensen swallowed. He couldn't even let the words 'piss myself' leave his mouth. The mere thought was humiliating.

 

"You have to go...so go. Ain’t nobody stopping you." And with that, David closed the door.

 

~

 

15 hours missing

 

 

"Jerry!!" a dark skinned man shouted across the crowded room. "We found the car. Agent Fields and Agent Banks were both shot in the head with a 9mm Beretta. The car was found in the woods at the edge of Clover Park."

 

"Shit, you're telling me that he's murdered two FBI agents? My God...." Jerry gasped scrubbing his hands across his face and slouching back into the chair. "My God Robert, we've got to find that kid. I can't..."

 

"We'll find him. We've followed up on the reports of the car that the neighbor down the alley reported seeing parked by their fence. It's a 2004 Chrysler LeBaron. It was stolen yesterday from Wycliff St."

 

"Wycliff, that's the next street over from my ex-wife’s house."

 

"Yeah," Robert nodded. "We're gonna get this guy."

 

"I hope so," Jerry whispered, picking up the phone. He had promised Jared that he would keep him informed of everything that he could legally tell him, and he wasn't about to break his word.

 

~

 

Jensen lay cold and exhausted in the dank smelling room. His cast-free wrist was rubbed raw and was bleeding from his struggles. His boxers were still damp from where he was forced to relieve himself. He'd held himself to the point of pain, and when he had finally let go, he'd cried himself to sleep. 

 

Jensen had managed to wriggle his hands somewhat free from the bonds. The rope was around the knuckle of his thumb. The arm with the cast was securely tied; there was no getting it free.

 

The door opened and David made his way across the room. He untied Jensen’s arms and dragged him from the bed, his body falling to the floor.

 

“Let me get up,” Jensen groaned when he smacked down on the cold wooden floor. David ignored him and continued to drag him across the floor.

 

He took him into another room, this one even more disgusting and musty than the previous. There was no bed, no window; nothing. Just an empty and cold room.

 

David dragged him to the center of the room and let go of him. He began to pull off his belt and looped it around his fist. Jensen scrambled to his feet. “What are you doing?” 

 

David grabbed Jensen’s injured arm and yanked, causing him to yelp out in pain. David swung the belt down across his legs, the hard metal buckle smacking him in the back of the calf muscle.

 

“Get away from me,” Jensen shouted pushing and struggling. “You crazy fucking…” But Jensen’s words were cut short by David’s fist connecting with his mouth.

 

“I told you boy, don’t address me unless I ask you a question.”

 

Jensen had fallen back onto his butt, his hand behind him to steady his body from falling completely on the disgusting floor. David raised the belt and lashed out across Jensen’s back. Jensen was dazed and confused from the punch, all he could do was cover his face from the belt swinging down repeatedly across his body.

 

~

 

21 hours missing

 

"Dad," Jared said in a hushed quite tone, "why can't you find him? I don't understand," Jared said taking a seat beside his father on the sofa. "He's been gone for hours, he could be..." Jared swallowed thickly. "He could be dead, or dying - why can't you find him?"

 

Jerry pulled him into a strong hug. Jared wrapped his long arms around his father and sobbed like a small child. "Find him Dad. You have to find him."

 

 

~

 

24 hours missing

 

 

“Hey!” Jensen shouted banging on the door. “Hey! David! Answer me you fu –“ Jensen quit in mid-sentence. He knew that if he kept calling him names and fighting tooth and nail that David would just leave him here to die of starvation. He had to change his tactics.

 

Jensen pounded on the door again. “David, can I have some water? Please? I’m thirsty and it’s been…well, a long time man, please?”

 

No answer came. He walked over to the corner of the room and sat down, his back in the V of the corner facing the door. If David was going to storm into the room and kill him, he wanted to see it coming.

 

He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He didn’t understand how he could be so cold with the high temperatures that Texas had practically all year long.

 

His back stung from the belt lashing that he’d received earlier, the blood was dry and stiff against the wounds. He had bruises along his legs from the belt buckle hitting him repeatedly, and the wound on his temple was still oozing slightly. Tears threatened to spill over his eyes, but he wouldn’t give him that satisfaction. He refused to.

 

 

~

 

30 hours missing

 

Donna Ackles raised her hand and knocked on the door. Sherri opened the door and gasped at her friend, pulling her into her arms. "They have a lead," Donna sobbed. "Alan left, said that he was going out there. I just, I couldn't be alone."

 

"Of course," Sherri cried, her own tears cascading down her cheeks. "I'm glad you're here."

 

Donna smiled weakly and followed her friend inside. 

 

She sat down on the couch beside Jared and hugged him. 

 

"He's gonna be alright. I just know it," Jared said into her neck as Donna held him close. "My Dad won't let anything happen to him."

 

“Jerry said that someone spotted the car he stole a few towns over,” Donna made caution not to mention the town for fear that Jared might sneak out and try to get to Jensen if he truly was in that town. “They saw the car parked at a local hardware store. He bought lengths of chain, bolts and other hardware. They’re hoping to find other people who might recognize him from photos.”

 

Sherri nodded. “God, I’m so sorry for all of this Donna…I mean – he, he never…oh God!”

 

Donna put her arm around her. “I don’t blame you for this, it’s not your fault…”

 

~

 

“Jerry Padalecki, FBI,” he said to a woman standing on the corner of the small town of Jeffersonville. She had a small baby perched on her hip and looked to be waiting on the local bus. “Have you seen this man?” he asked, holding up a photograph of David.

 

The pretty, but very young mother nodded. “Yeah, I seen him this morning.”

 

“Where?” Jerry asked, pulling a note pad from his suit jacket.

 

“At the Circle K. He was acting weird. Looked like he was strung out on drugs or somethin’.” 

 

“Did you see where he went?”

 

“Yeah, he headed out of town,” she said pointing east.

 

“What’s out that way?”

 

“Nothin' for miles except for some old, rundown hunting shacks. City condemned them several years ago, they just ain't been torn down yet.”

 

Jerry thanked her and hurried back to his vehicle, calling his partner Robert back to the car.

 

Four car-lengths back, Alan Ackles watched him pull away from the curb and head out of town.

 

 

~

 

Twenty minutes later

 

Jensen had endured two more beatings, one with David's belt again, the second with his fists and a well placed kick to the ribs. He’d gone 30 hours with no food, no water and he was weak from lack of sleep, blood loss and his injuries.

 

Jensen cringed when he heard the door open for the third time in just a few short hours. He moved from where he’d been laying on the floor and scampered up against the wall.

 

David walked into the room, a dazed, crazy look in his eyes. “Get up,” he said, his tone low and dangerous.

 

Jensen swallowed, and slowly stood. David walked forward and grabbed his arm and yanked him from the room. Jensen blinked and squinted his eyes from the light in the main room of the decrepit house.

 

David shoved him; Jensen’s dirt-covered and battered body thudded hard onto the nasty wooden floor.

 

David walked over to the corner of the room and pulled on a length of chain that was attached to the wall. Jensen focused on the thick metal in his captor’s hand. New chain…Jensen never heard the man attaching this to the walls or anything. He supposed that he’d been losing consciousness off and on for however long he’d been missing.

 

“What are you going to do?” Jensen managed to ask. His voice was low, dry and scratchy.

 

“Well, I’m gonna tie you up here and leave. I’ve got some things that I have to finish up with my family. And with this,” he said holding up a camera. “I’m going to snap pictures of what I’ve done, of what you’ve forced me to do so that you can see what you’ve done. See what your twisted fucking ways have reduced me to.”

 

“Please, don’t hurt them. Do whatever you want to me, but don’t hurt Jared and his family.”

 

David sprinted to his side and open-handed slapped him across the face. “MY family, it’s my family!! Mine, and you took them away from me!” he said crazed.

 

“All I did was love him, David. I didn’t break up your family. You did, the first time you beat him – everything that’s happened is because of you…” Jensen whispered weakly.

 

David pulled back the hammer on the gun and pointed it at the back of Jensen’s bent head. 

 

~

 

Jerry stopped the car a good hundred yards from the first ramshackle house. He got out of the car and heard someone shouting. He looked at his partner, who pulled open his cell phone and called for backup and an ambulance.

 

Together they ran down the overgrown driveway to the house. Jerry stepped up on the porch easily, each step he took slow and gentle so as not to alarm the man yelling inside.

 

He reached out and turned the knob of the door handle and pushed it open. He chanced a look inside, and what he saw made his blood run cold. David had a gun pointed at the back of Jensen’s head.

 

“FBI - ” he yelled “I’m armed, drop your gun!” 

 

David’s head snapped up and he pointed the gun at Jerry. 

 

“Drop the gun, David!” Jerry warned. “You don’t want to do this, you need to put the gun down.”

 

Jensen looked up and realized that David wasn’t looking at him and he started to scoot away around the side of the moldy worn out couch. Jerry turned his eyes to Jensen’s back, seeing the boy moving closer and closer to the back of the couch.

 

He took two steps inside. “David, you need to put the gun down. Put it down man, you don’t wanna die, do you?”

 

“He has to know,” David sobbed. “He…I lost my family…” he continued as he turned the gun toward his own head.

 

“DROP THE GUN!” he shouted. Jerry was not about to let him take the chicken-shit way out and kill himself. “I will fire!”

 

Just as Jerry’s final words left his lips, Alan Ackles' car pulled up in the drive. He saw Jerry standing in the doorway, gun drawn, and could hear shouting. He also saw his partner standing outside the window, gun drawn, pointed toward the house. His son was in that house.

 

Seconds later, police cars blaring their sirens pulled up into the area, followed by an ambulance.

 

Alan started to run to the house when a gunshot rang through the air, followed by a second. Alan’s blood ran cold. “Jensen!!” he screamed as he frantically ran up the steps of the house. He stumbled inside and saw his son sitting with his back to the couch, knees raised against his chest, arms wrapped protectively around himself rocking.

 

He sighed, tears streaming down his face. He crouched down beside him and tentatively reached out, his hand touching the side of his son’s face. “Jensen?” he said quietly.

 

Jensen blinked and turned his head to his father. He tilted his head a moment, and blinked several times, shaking his head as if he were trying to clear a false image from his mind. “Dad?”

 

“Yeah son, it’s Daddy.”

 

Jensen stretched his hand out, and when he felt the solid mass that was his father's body, he broke. Hysteria settled in, the realization of the last several hours of his life sank in. Jensen fell into his father's arms. Alan pulled him close and picked him up. He looked over the couch seeing David’s still, dead body staring lifelessly up at the ceiling.

 

“He dead?” Alan asked.

 

Jerry nodded.

 

“Good,” Alan said turning and walking toward the door with his arms wrapped around Jensen’s dirty and abused sobbing body. 

 

~*~

 

Jared was pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room, wringing his hands in front of him. “What’s taking so long?” he said, his voice shaking. “Why haven’t they gotten here yet?”

 

Donna sat in a nearby chair, sobbing in relief and despair. She’d talked to Alan briefly and was told the state that Jensen was in. The paramedics said that he was seriously dehydrated. He had many wounds on his body from multiple beatings; some of the wounds were already showing signs of severe infection, and he was suffering mild hypothermia.

 

The emergency room door banged open, paramedics calling out vitals to the doctors as Jensen was wheeled by. Donna stood and rushed after the gurney and into the room, only to be stopped by a nurse. “Ma’am, you can’t be in here.”

 

“Please, he's my son. I need to see him, let him know that I’m here, please…” she sobbed. 

 

Donna broke past the woman and managed to get to Jensen’s bedside, engulfing her son in her arms. “Oh thank you – thank you God,” she chanted, “my baby…” 

 

Jensen coughed deeply, his head turning to the side. “I’m here baby, I’m right here,” she said as one of the nurses gently moved her away from the bed. “Why isn’t he conscious?”

 

“Ma’am, I know that he’s your son and that you love him, but we need to assess his injuries and we can’t do that with you in here. He’s in no immediate danger. If anything changes, we’ll come and get you. Ok?” she said sweetly. “The paramedics said that he was conscious when he was brought out to them, he’s probably like this from exhaustion. You need to let us work.”

 

Donna nodded and walked through the emergency room doors.

 

~

 

The doctor came out of the room after about an hour. “Jensen Ackles?” he said into the crowded waiting room. Donna and Alan stood, walking toward him. Jared stood and walked over, over the protests of his mother.

 

“How is he?” Donna asked.

 

“He’s doing well. His shoulder was dislocated again, we’ve put it back and got him tightly bandaged up. He’ll need to stay calm and still for a while, but it should heal just fine. He had several cuts and abrasions; we’ve cleaned and bandaged the ones that needed only that, and stitched up a few that were deeper. There was a large gash on the side of his head that needed a few stitches and one on the back of his head that needed about six. One of the nurses is giving him a bath, much to his protest,” the doctor chuckled. “As soon as she finishes up, you can go in to see him.”

 

“Doctor…was he – did you check him out all over, he wasn’t…” Donna covered her mouth, she wasn’t able to actually get the words out of her mouth. “That man didn’t ra –“

 

“There were no signs of sexual abuse. It’s standard to check for that on any minor who is brought into the ER after being assaulted.”

 

“Thank God…” she said turning her head against her husband's chest.

 

“When can I see him?” Jared asked hopefully.

 

“Are you his brother?” the Doctor asked.

 

“No,” Donna said before thinking, she didn’t realize that Jared would be denied seeing Jensen in the emergency room if he wasn’t family. “He’s Jensen’s boyfriend.”

 

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to wait until he’s in a room. Hospital policy.”

 

The Doctor turned and walked away.

 

“Jared, honey, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think…” But Jared huffed and turned, stalking away to sit down beside his mother.

 

~

 

“Jared?” Donna smiled, “he wants to see you.”

 

Jared had been going insane. Jensen had been in the emergency room for close to three hours before he’d been moved to a room of his own.

 

Jared rushed down the hall and into his boyfriend’s room. Jensen was tucked into the bed, head turned toward the door, eyes closed.

 

Jared walked bedside, leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Jensen’s. He jumped from the contact.

 

“Sorry,” Jared said quietly, tears falling down his face. “I thought you were asleep and didn’t want to wake you up.”

 

“It’s ok, I’m really drowsy, the pain medicine that they gave me keeps making me zone out.”

 

“How are you? You doing ok?” Jared asked, realizing that it was a really stupid question to ask him.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be alright.”

 

Jared leaned down and kissed him again. “I’m sorry. I never thought that he’d do anything like this to you. I just…” Jared’s voice broke. “I’m just glad you’re here and you’re ok, and that he’s gone.”

 

Jensen shuddered.

 

“Sorry, you probably don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

“No, it’s ok. Just – I don’t know. You hear about stuff like this happening to other people, you never think that it could happen to you, ya know?”

 

Jared nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said again.

 

“Jared, it’s not your fault. I’m gonna be fine. Was I scared? Yeah, I was. I thought that I was gonna die a few times…but I didn’t, and he didn’t do anything to me that won’t heal.”

 

Jared leaned down again and carefully pulled Jensen into a hug. 

 

Jensen sighed, he just hoped that he could believe his own words, that he was truly going to be ok.

 

~

 

Jensen spent three days in the hospital hooked up to IV antibiotics and several bags of saline solution to re-hydrate his body.

 

Jared stayed with him day and night, refusing to leave him for more than a few minutes, and then just to use the bathroom. The hospital threw several complaints about Jared’s overnight presence on more than one occasion because he was underage, but after the third time he snuck back into Jensen’s room in the same night, the nursing staff just vowed to keep an eye on him.

 

~

 

Jensen was laying in bed, eyes wide open, every sound in the house making him jump. Jensen knew that David was dead, that he had fired his gun at Jerry when they’d heard all the sirens outside, and Jerry returned fire, killing him. But that still didn’t ease his discomfort of being alone.

 

He got out of bed and made his way down the hall, his heart pounding, chest heaving. He lightly knocked on his parent’s door and then turned the knob. “Mom? Dad?” he whimpered into the room.

 

Donna sat up in the bed. “What is it baby?” she asked, looking frightened.

 

“I – I can’t sleep…I don’t…”

 

“Do you want me to get up with you for a little while?” she asked starting to get out of bed. 

 

Jensen shook his head, “No, I’m tired. I just can’t…” his voice started to break. He was scared and highly embarrassed that at 17 years old he didn’t want to sleep alone. Donna pulled back the covers and motioned for him to come over to the bed. 

 

Jensen crawled across the bed and got between his parents. Donna pulled the covers over their bodies. Jensen turned on his side, his face snuggling up against his mother’s chest as she put her arms around him. Alan turned on his side, his free arm going around his son and wife.

 

“You’re gonna be ok Jense…I promise,” Alan whispered, kissing him on the side of his head. “It’s ok, I’ll never let anything happen to you ever again.”

 

Jensen calmed down and drifted off to sleep after close to an hour…his parent's voices reassuring him that he was safe.

 

tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen continued to climb into his parent’s bed over the next several days, and stated flatly that he would not be returning to school being as he was on every news report and newspaper within three hundred miles.

 

Donna got with Jensen's doctor, who in turn wrote him off of school for six weeks and he was allowed to go on home study. Jared returned to school the following Monday after Jensen was released from the hospital.

 

Jared rushed home from school everyday to spend time with Jensen, even though he continued to pull away from him.

 

Being that Jared was extremely liked by the Ackles family, and very comfortable with them also he just walked inside the house without knocking.

 

Donna was sitting on the couch; Jensen was lying on his back with his head in his mothers lap, asleep. Jared smiled at her when he entered the room. “How’s he doing?”

 

Donna was absentmindedly carding her fingers through her son’s hair. “About the same. Won’t eat, and either he won’t sleep at all or he …”

 

“Gets into bed with y’all?”

 

“He told you?” she asked.

 

Jared nodded. He walked closer and bent down placing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Jensen moved his head slightly and mumbled something that neither Jared nor Donna understood and turned on his side.

 

“I love him so much, he’s my baby and I don’t know what to do to help him. He won’t talk about it with you, his father, or me. I’ve made three appointments for him to talk to a counselor, but he refuses to leave the house. Alan even made to pick him up, throwing him over his shoulder, but he…” Donna stopped talking and covered her mouth, tears pooling in her eyes. “He went hysterical, I just don’t know what else to do.”

 

Jared smiled at her, “He’s gonna be ok. I really believe that, it’s just gonna take some time.” Jared reached out and touched the side of his face, stroking his cheek. “He talks to me sometimes, but for the most part, he won’t say much to me about it. But I’m not gonna give up, no matter how much he tries to push me away. I love him. He’s worth fighting for.”

 

Donna smiled, “He’s lucky to have you.”

 

“I’m lucky to have him.”

 

Jensen blinked a few times and looked up at him, “Hey.”

 

Jared leaned down and kissed him again, “Hey yourself.”

 

“Dude, don’t kiss me when I’m laying on my Mom’s lap,” Jensen said sitting up and scrubbing at his eyes.

 

Donna just snickered, “You boys hungry?” she asked hopefully.

 

“No,” Jensen said flatly.

 

“I’ll make you anything you want,” she smiled pushing his bangs off of his forehead.

 

“I’m not hungry!” he snapped.

 

Jared looked over at her, “I’m starving. I’d love something. Maybe a grilled cheese?”

 

“Sure…” she sighed getting off of the couch. 

 

“Hey,” Jared said, “make Jen one too. He’s getting to skinny. I’ll bitch at him until he eats,” Jared laughed.

 

Jensen glared at him, then looked away.

 

“Hey,” Jared said slipping his hand around Jensen’s waist as he sat down beside him, “it’s really pretty outside, starting to cool off. Let’s say you and me go sit on the porch swing with a thick blanket and - “

 

“No,” Jensen interrupted.

 

“Come on Jen, it’s gorgeous outside.”

 

“I fucking said no. I don’t want a sandwich and I don’t want to fucking go outside alright?” he shouted.

 

Jared sighed hard and looked down at the floor.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jensen whispered. “I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

 

“I’m worried about you.”

 

“I know you are, but I’m fine.”

 

Jared frowned and looked over at him, “No, you’re not Jen. You won’t eat, you won’t sleep unless you’re in bed with your folks, you refuse to leave the house, when talking to a counselor would help you. I mean…I’m scared that you’re becoming an agoraphobic or something.”

 

Jensen stood up and walked toward the stairs, he turned back and said, “Sorry that my fucked up life is to much for you to handle. Why don’t you just leave?” and he stomped up the stairs slamming his bedroom door.

 

“That went well,” Jared said as Donna came back into the room carrying two paper plates with grilled cheese sandwiches on them. “I’m gonna go up and see if he’ll talk to me.”

 

She nodded and sat the food on the small coffee table as Jared climbed the stairs.

 

He knocked on the door and walked in. “Jen?” he said looking across the room. Jensen was standing at his window, looking outside, his arms folded in front of him. Jared walked up behind him, sliding his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Jensen’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push. It’s just that I love you and I’m worried, ya know?”

 

Jensen thankfully leaned into Jared’s embrace. They stood like that a moment when Jensen turned in his arms and wrapped himself around his body.

 

Jared could feel his body shaking, he didn’t know if he was just shaking from nerves or if he was crying, he just held him tighter.

 

Jensen pressed his mouth to Jared’s neck and kissed the soft flesh, running his lips up Jared’s jaw and over to his mouth.

 

They kissed deeply for several minutes, Jensen’s fingers digging into Jared’s back as he slid his hands down to the bottom of his t-shirt. Jensen started pulling it up off of his boyfriend’s body.

 

Jared pulled away, “Jen, we shouldn’t…”

 

Jensen leaned his head against Jared’s. “Please…” he whispered, tears starting to pool in his eyes, “I want to feel something else beside fear.”

 

Jared pressed their mouths together, pressing his tongue inside. Jensen practically dragged him to the bed where they laid down together and slowly started to undress each other between kisses.

 

Jensen rolled onto his back as Jared continued to kiss him, his hands roaming over his body. Jensen closed his eyes tight, his head pressing back into the pillow as Jared slid his hand across Jensen’s stomach and threaded his hand through the dark blonde hair around the base of his cock and stroked up the hard flesh. Jensen’s body shuddered as Jared slowly jacked him.

 

“You ok?”

 

“God yeah,” Jensen moaned turning his head and kissing him. 

 

Jared rolled over on top of him, pushing his legs apart with his knees. He settled himself between his legs and started a slow rocking motion, their dicks rubbing together. “I love you,” Jared whispered against Jensen’s lips.

 

“I love you too,” Jensen said pulling him in for another kiss. 

 

Jared pulled open the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube and set it on the bed. Jared shimmied down and licked a small line along his hard length. Jared looked up at Jensen, his eyes were closed, the expression on his face pained. “Jen?” Jared said quietly.

 

“Please?” Jensen whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. Jared reached for the lube and poured the slippery substance into his hand. He stroked Jensen’s cock in long slow drawn out motions while reaching behind himself circling his hole, dipping slightly inside himself.

 

Jared straddled his body and positioned his dick at his opening and slowly lowered himself down. He gasped out as Jensen’s stiffness entered him, hissing against the pain. Jensen grasped onto his hips, his fingers lightly stroking his soft skin.

 

Jared sat still when he was fully seated against Jensen’s body, allowing the stretching burn to subside. Jensen lightly stroked his faltering cock and stroked him back to hardness.

 

Jared watched him, his own eyes starting to gather tears as Jensen’s eyes were still leaking. 

 

“You ok?” Jared asked leaning down to capture his lover’s lips. Jensen nodded, his hand coming up to the back of Jared’s head, holding him firmly against him mouth.

 

Their kiss broke and Jared started to rock his hips slowly, Jensen’s dick moving ever so slightly inside him. “Nuhhhhghhh….” Jensen groaned as his eyes pinched tight together, his fingers digging into Jared’s hips. “Oh God…” 

 

Jared smiled slightly as he ran his hands up Jensen’s chest as he sat up. He lifted his ass up and sank back down into Jensen’s lap in hard quick movements his eyes rolling back in his head at the feeling of Jensen’s cock stabbing against his prostate.

 

“Fuckfuckfuck!!” Jared shouted out when Jensen thrust up into his body, Jared’s hands slipping around behind himself, coming to rest on the bed.

 

Jensen actually laughed, knowing that there was no way in hell that his mother didn’t hear Jared’s moans and shouts.

 

“I’m coming…oh God…coming…” Jared gasped as Jensen sat up and pushed Jared onto his back.

 

He hooked Jared’s left leg in the bend of his own arm, pushing Jared’s leg almost back to his head. He fucked down hard and deep into Jared, his own body shaking and his own moans and pants rising in volume.

 

Jared’s body locked as he came, his loud voice booming through the room as his release warmed their bellies.

 

Jensen continued to rock in and out of him, his body starting to shake from his approaching orgasm.

 

Jared wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist pulling him in deeper. “Fuck…feels good –“ Jared moaned into his mouth. “Good.”

 

Jensen thrust two more times into Jared’s ass and came hard, his head spinning, his eyes blurring.

 

Jensen’s full body weight came down against Jared, his breathing hard and ragged. Jared could feel his body start to shake again, but this time he heard the sobs. Jared wrapped his arms around him holding him tight.

 

“It’s gonna be ok Jen. I promise.”

 

Jensen rolled off of him and onto his back, his hand covering his face as he pressed his thumb and finger to his eyes. Jared figured that he was embarrassed for crying but he wanted Jensen to know that he was there for him and he didn’t need to worry. He laid his head on Jensen’s chest and hugged into his warmth. “You know you can tell me anything, and that you don’t need to be afraid, or ashamed.”

 

“I’m so t-tired of being scared Jared. I just – “ Jensen clung tighter around him. “I can’t sleep by myself…I’m seventeen years old, and I climb into my parents bed every fucking night, or I don’t sleep. I see him everywhere Jared.”

 

Jared pulled away and cupped his boyfriend’s face. “He’s dead Jen. Dead. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

 

“I know that Jared!” Jensen snapped throwing the covers back and getting up, pulling his clothes back on. “I’m not an idiot. You don’t understand!”

 

Jared laughed, “Yeah I do. I mean, he never outright threatened to kill me like he did to you, but I had a fear every single fucking day that he would beat me to death. I know how you feel Jensen. Don’t push me away…don’t hide, don’t bottle up all of these emotions. Believe me, it’s a lot better when you talk to someone about it.”

 

“You didn’t!” Jensen growled and stormed out the door.

 

He came into the living room. His mother was still sitting on the couch, reading a book. He walked over and plopped down beside her.

 

Jensen became very aware that he was sweaty and probably looked disheveled…not to mention that she probably heard them having sex. He scooted down to the other end of the couch.

 

“You and Jared have a fight?”

 

Jensen nodded.

 

“I heard what you said to him baby. He did talk to someone about the things that happened to him with that maniac. He talked to you.”

 

Jensen looked down and swallowed. He was officially a dick.

 

“Baby, you need to go upstairs and talk to him. That boy loves you, and he’s put up with you pushing him further and further away. He’s gonna stop trying sooner or later Jensen. You have to know that.”

 

Jensen looked over at her, “I – I don’t know if I can talk about it Mom.”

 

“You could try.”

Jensen nodded and headed up the stairs. When he came into his bedroom, Jared was dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed. Jensen swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to keep pushing you away from me. You’re right; I’m not ok. And I just don’t know how to make all that go away.”

 

“It won’t,” Jared answered.

 

“It has to. I can’t keep living like this.”

 

“It won’t ever go away Jensen, you’ll always carry those mental scars, but you can heal.”

 

Jensen walked over to him and sat down between his legs, leaning against the bed. “I – I woke up, and he had me tied to a bed. I asked him what happened to you, he told me that he killed you, that he slit your throat. I didn’t really believe it, because I knew that he got to much of a thrill out of torturing you. I called him a liar and he hit me, I kept arguing with him – telling him how fucking crazy he was and that’s when he knocked me out again. I woke up hours later and begged him to let me go to the bathroom…” Jensen’s voice broke. “Mother fucker wouldn’t let me up – he wanted me humiliated. I held it for – for – “ Jensen gasped and held in his sobs. 

 

Jared slid off the end of the bed behind Jensen and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“He made me fucking piss myself,” Jensen said leaning his head back against Jared’s shoulder.

 

Jensen continued to talk to Jared about the things that he suffered those 30 hours that he was held captive. Several times he broke down and cried, turning sideways and holding Jared tight.

 

Donna stood outside the door, he heart feeling a little lighter knowing that Jensen finally was talking about it. It was the first step toward healing, and she was thankful that her boy found the strength to face it, to let it all out.

 

She walked back down the steps and into the living room. Donna picked up the phone and dialed Sherri’s cell phone.

 

“Sherri? This is Donna, do you have a minute?” she asked.

 

“There is something I would like for you and Jerry to discuss, it’s about Jared staying here with us for a while...”

 

tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks had passed since Jared had moved into the Ackles house. He and Jensen were still reeling from the fact that both sets of parents agreed to the arrangement, but they wouldn’t question it nonetheless.

 

Jared would go to school every morning and rush home to his boyfriend after school with his assignments for home study.

 

Donna started to notice the change in Jensen with having Jared around all the time. He'd been happier, and the nightmares that he'd been having but saying he wasn’t seemed to subside. Aside from the few times a week that Jared would go to his mother's home for dinner or was at school, he was always with Jensen. The Padalecki’s came over to the Ackles' for dinner once a week also, usually on Sunday, so that they could spend time with Jared.

 

Everyone was happy about the drastic change in Jensen’s entire outlook. Donna didn’t particularly like the fact that the two horny teenagers would have sex almost every night, and were a little more vocal than she’d like, but in the end, it was worth it to get her baby back from the dark depression and fear that had gripped him.

 

~

 

Jared practically ran all the way home from school, and stepped up on the porch, headed for the door. 

 

“Hey,” Jensen’s voice said softly. Jared stumbled at the sight of Jensen sitting outside. Alone.

 

Jared walked over to the porch swing where his boyfriend was sitting sideways, a pillow behind his back and a thick blanket over his lap. Jared chuckled at him for the bedding. “Yeah,” Jensen mused with him. "I came out here this morning in my pajamas right after you left for school. By lunchtime, Mom was out here with the pillow, the blanket and hot chocolate. I guess she thought that I would freeze to death in 47 degree weather.”

 

“Well,” Jared said picking up Jensen’s feet and sitting down, laying them across his lap, “you could if you were out here long enough.”

 

“Yeah I guess. I still can’t believe it’s this cool out – wonder what’s up with the freaky weather?” 

 

They sat there in the swing just looking out at the yard and listening to the sound of the wind blowing the trees gently. 

 

Jared finally broke the silence. “So what brought you out here?” he asked.

 

Jensen shrugged. “I dunno. I only have three weeks left of home study. If I don’t go back, I’ll have to drop out and get my GED…and I don’t really want to do that. I mean, I know it’s the same thing, but I wanna graduate with my class. With you, ya know? And I figured if I didn’t start going outside…I never would.”

 

Jared was absentmindedly rubbing his thumb along Jensen’s ankle under the blanket. “Well, I’m proud of you for coming out here. It’s good…ya know?”

 

Jensen laughed. “Yeah, I guess,” he said, fidgeting. 

 

“What?” Jared asked.

 

“Quit…quit doing that.”

 

“Why? Does it tickle?” Jared smiled.

 

“No, it’s turning me on,” Jensen said matter-of-factly.

 

“Well, I know the remedy for that,” Jared grinned, sliding his hand up between Jensen’s thighs.

 

“Nuhhh…stop. No, my mom is home…and – uhhhh –“ Jensen groaned as his boyfriend pressed down on his cock, palming him through his pants.

 

“Yeah, so? Your Mom was home last night when you fucked me up against the bathroom door,” he smiled, watching Jensen close his eyes tight and start to slowly rock his hips up against Jared’s hand.

 

Jared scooted closer, his thighs against Jensen’s ass. He leaned to his mouth, taking him slow and deep as his hand continued to stroke and palm him through his pajama bottoms.

 

“Jared,” Jensen whispered as he pressed his face into Jared’s neck. Jared moved his hand up to the waistband of his pants and slid his hand inside, wrapping his hand around his dick. He set a slow pace, his thumb swiping the leaking tip on the ups. 

 

“Come for me, Jen,” Jared told him, their lips touching. “That’s it,” he smiled as Jensen started to pant harder.

 

Jensen grasped Jared’s arm, squeezing tight as he came. “Jaaaaaaay…” Jensen grunted out as he spilled over Jared’s hand, his head falling back.

 

Jared pulled his hand away and wiped it on the blanket. “We better get you inside in a warm shower and get you cleaned up. Your skin is freezing.” 

 

Jared stood and pulled him to his feet, Jensen keeping the blanket in front of his pants where the wet spot was growing. 

 

Jared opened the door and led Jensen inside and up the stairs. As soon as Jared got them into the bathroom, he turned on the shower to let it heat up and pulled off his shirt, then started on his pants. Jensen stood in the doorway watching him undress. 

 

Jared was naked and smiling at him. “You coming?” he asked as he got into the shower. Jensen snorted out a laugh as he started pulling off his clothes.

 

~*~

 

Over the next few weeks, Jensen walked outside on the porch several times, and once asked his mother to drive him to the park. She was more than happy to do it. He did fine in the car, but once they were sitting at the park, he was hesitant to get out.

 

“Jensen,” she said, reaching over and taking his hand into her own. “You can do this. I’m so proud of you baby, you’re doing so much better…and I - “

 

Jensen reached out and grasped the door handle and pulled back, then got out of the car. He sighed and walked out onto the grassy grounds and headed for one of the swings. He sat down on the swing and slowly rocked, his feet still firmly on the ground, his body only swaying back and forth slightly. Donna stayed at the car and watched him, making sure that he wasn’t going to panic or anything. 

 

Her baby boy was getting over the hurt, pain and fear that he’d been suffering. He was finally healing.

 

~

 

“Hey,” Jared said, walking into their bedroom. “Donna said you went to the park today.”

 

Jensen shrugged.

 

“That’s good. I’m glad you went out.”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” he answered morosely.

 

”What’s wrong?”

 

“I uh – I tried to get into Harvard. I’m pretty sure that they laughed when they went over my GPO and history…but you know, I had to try,” he said pulling the letter off of the bedside table and dropping it onto the bed. “I didn’t get in, obviously.”

 

Jared sat down on the bed. “So you’re all upset, then?” he said, a slight smile on his lips as he messed with the hem of Jensen’s jeans down around his ankles.

 

Jensen only shrugged a response again.

 

Jared scooted closer and rested his head on Jensen’s drawn up knees. “I declined my scholarship to Harvard.”

 

Jensen looked horrified. “Why would you do that?”

 

“Because, I wanted to stay here. With you. I’ve applied to UT. Like you did, and I know that you got in. So did I,” Jared grinned.

 

“Jared, Harvard though. You shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“Why? I love you, Jensen. I wouldn’t leave and go to Boston without you. Period. I’d not go to college at all before I’d leave you.”

 

Jensen smiled. “I don’t know what to say.”

 

“There is nothing that you need to say.”

 

They sat there in uncomfortable silence for a moment before Jared smiled. “You wanna go to the mall and eat at that Chinese place you like?”

 

Jensen squirmed slightly. “Jay, I’m already pretty nervous about going to school next week and having everyone stare at me like I’m a freak – I don’t know about going to the mall.”

 

“Come on, Jen. It’ll be ok, I promise. Anyone starts shit, I’ll pop them in the mouth,” Jared grinned.

 

Jensen snorted and nodded. “Alright.”

 

An hour later, they were in the mall walking along the main hall, heading to the food court. “I wanna stop at the shoe store and get me some new Converse. Mine are shot to hell,” Jared told him. 

 

Jensen stopped walking and turned around. “Whoa – what’s wrong?” Jared asked him, grabbing the back of his shirt.

 

“Mark and Alex,” Jensen nodded back over his shoulder. 

 

Jared looked up and saw Jensen’s old friends staring their way. “So?”

 

“They’re just gonna start shit, Jared. And the stress and stuff that I’m under, if I get started wailing on one of them, I’ll not be able to stop myself…and – I just – I can’t get arrested again if I want to go to college and be a teacher.”

 

“So then ignore them Jen. Just because they push you doesn’t mean you have to take the bait.”

 

“I’m not as strong as you Jared…” Jensen whispered.

 

Jared reached out and touched the side of his face. “No, you're stronger.” Jared let his words sink in and stepped closer to Jensen. “You have to do this Jen, you know that.”

 

Jensen nodded and turned around and headed toward them. They got closer and Mark laughed. 

 

“Yeah, I know – look at them, two little boys in love…” he said, sounding disgusted. “I guess when Jared’s daddy kidnapped him, he fucked him a few times up the ass and he decided that he liked it and started fucking Jared.”

 

Jensen stopped, anger seething through him like he’d never felt before. He turned to his ex-friend, his fist balled up.

 

“You got something to say faggot?” Mark snarled in Jensen’s face.

 

“Fuck off Mark…just leave me alone.”

 

“Oh, going fag made you a pussy too, huh? Cause the Jensen I know…the old Jensen, wouldn’t have just taken that, he’d have been all over the guy. But now I guess you get all over guys in a different way, huh?” he laughed.

 

“Nope, not guys…just me,” Jared said smiling. “We actually really like having sex together, don’t we?” 

 

Mark turned and pointed his huge, fat finger in Jared’s face. “I wasn’t talking to you, you pansy-ass fag!”

 

“Yeah? Well, I was talking to you – you pig-eyed sack of shit!” Jared said bluntly. 

 

Mark stepped closer to Jared, but before he knew it, he was on his ass, lip bleeding where Jared had landed the perfect punch to his face.

 

Jensen laughed, loud and hard - “Good shot, babe!”

 

Jared leaned down in Mark’s face. ”Now then, you leave me and Jensen alone. And I mean completely alone, or I swear to God, everyone at school will know that I put you on your ass. You got that? Don’t look at us, don’t talk to us, hell - don’t talk about us. Yeah?”

 

Mark nodded and scrambled to his feet. He stood there a few seconds, almost in shock – then turned and walked away.

 

Jensen grinned. “You know what? That was better than if I would have hit him myself.”

 

“I don’t think that we’ll have to worry about him or any of his friends anymore. Besides, you’ll like my friends better.”

 

“All your friends are girls…” Jensen frowned.

 

“So? Girls love gay guys, and they love asking questions about buttsex…” Jared pointedly stated.

 

“Please don’t ever say that again!”

 

“What? Buttsex?”

 

“Jared….” Jensen warned.

 

Jared laughed and nudged Jensen to walk down the hall…he knew that there would be more hard times and that Jensen still had some issues to work through, but he was getting back to the old Jensen. They were happy together, and after graduation – they’d be packing up and heading to college.

 

Life was good. And as far as Jared was concerned, it would only get better.

 

~end


End file.
